The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: H'ok, what we have here will be 30 interconnecting one effects the other fics. Each chapter will be a new shipping. Themes: adultery. Rating: M, language, nudity, adult situations, adult themes and sex. R&R! newest chapter shipping: Dean x Seamus
1. Ginny x Cho

Alright my friends, I got some inspiration and figured that the only way to get better at writing is to keep doing it over and over. With all that said… I offer up a one shot a day for sixty days. Impossible! Illogical! Well it's going to be done.

_1 Author : 1 shot : 60 fanfictions : 60 Couples_

Amazing shout outs to other authors who have done this in the past. We shall unite and bring the world the unheard of, but very adorable shippings!

Day 2

Couples: Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley

Kinks Chosen: Adultery and S&M

Rating: M (for a reason)

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue (pretty easy concept)

Reviews/Flames: let me know what you think and what couples should be shown. The first thirty days are unheard of couples and the last thirty will be ones that my friends wanted to see done. Presents if anything.

**I can quit when I want **

It's a good life.

It's a wonderful existence.

I've tried to commit suicide three times.

I sit in my usual seat while looking at my three children, my husband and our God-son. Everyone is smiling and happy and passing around the mashed potatoes that Teddy made. Lily, Jaime and Al were talking about their school. Stories overlapping and their voices making me want to drive a nail gun into my head. I love my children, but I never wanted them. Harry was all about being a parent. I just wanted to have my life with him alone. I pushed some of the meat around my plate while waiting for the clock to ding.

I had one vice.

One thing that kept me alive and semi sane.

The one thing that could make Harry leave me.

"Ginny love, are you okay?" I looked up from the mashed potatoes on my plate to my husband of almost nineteen years.

"Fine, I have my meeting soon." I admitted while Harry looked to his plate for a second. He thought I was going to meetings to keep me from going crazy again. If only he knew the truth. He only he knew that I haven't seen that shrink for eighteen months, instead finding my own means of sanity. Who would have thought it would be with my husband's ex girlfriend. Yes that's right, I, Ginny Potter am a skirt-lifting dyke and have been one for years.

"What meeting mum?" Lily asked while pushing some of her own flaming red hair out of her eyes. If only she knew that "mum" tried to slit her wrists while they were all enjoying the world of Hogwarts.

"Mum has to go and talk to some people Lils, that's all." Harry covered. Of course, like his perfect little wife could ever want out of her life. Lily seemed content with the answer as Teddy and Harry went back to the recent Japan vs. Ireland world cup. I just stood up, cleared my plate and left. The cold didn't bother much anymore. So a jacket wasn't necessary. I'm hallow. I'm dead inside and the only thing that makes me feel alive is being with her. The wizarding community that Harry's wealth bought them was silent. Everyone sitting in their homes and enjoying the life they have.

"Mrs. Potter," There was that voice. That soft as silk, yet with the underlying knowledge about that was going to happen that night in her voice. I looked forward a bit, while seeing her. She was still as tall as usual. That quidditch toned body and long black hair. Cho Chang (Davis now by marriage).

"Hey Cho." Keep things short. Too much talk ruined everything. Made us both remember that we both had families. Cho married Roger Davis, had no children. Lucky bitch. She made some motioning gestures. Roger must be out for the night. Cho opened the door to a house identical to mine. Once the door closed behind us, the Asian girl pressed herself against me. Her lips on mine and her slender hands running through my hair. This is what kept the knife away from my wrists. This is what I had to live for. Not my husband or the children that I cursed every second of every day. This impossibility that made every breath worth it. Cho pulled away while taking my hand in hers.

I knew only about a few rooms in their house. The marital bed, the shower and the hallway connecting the two. The older girl must have thought the bed would be best. We went up the stairs in silence, while Cho started to take off her robes. Letting them fall where they may. She didn't care what Roger thought. He was important in the ministry and couldn't have the scandal of a divorce in his life. I sometimes wondered if Harry really knew what I was doing. Like it even mattered. Cho turned around when we got to the bedroom door. She grabbed the collar of my yellow blouse while brining me into the room. She was smiling with her eyes, but not her face. She looked cold, stoic like she was going to slap me for contacting her the first time. Oh Godric maybe she would. Cho took my face in her hands while pushing me down to the bed. My breathing hitched and my heart was racing faster then it ever had before.

"Welcome back Bitch." She whispered while pulling my shirt off me. The buttons broke off and she smacked me across the face. Her soft skin against my cheek. Brought a tear to my eye and made me want to pull her closer. Kiss the girl who dated my husband and beg her to smack me again. I was risking my marriage with a man who called me darling when he made love with me, or a woman who called me bitch when she fucked me. What a sick woman I grew up to be. She was everything Harry wasn't. One of the best things that I could have wanted. My legs started to quiver while arching my back. She started to kiss my neck, while biting the skin. Her hands going to my back, I could've cum just from that. Her hands were… delicate. Soft. Gentle. Yet could bring more pain that anyone "normal" could handle. I love it all.

She took off my bra, while tossing it aside. She licked her lips gently. As if trying to decide what to do with me next. I took in a deep breath while smiling up at her. My cheek still stung, but it felt good. Real. The sham of my life nothing but a hallow memory when I was here. When I was here, I wasn't Ginny Potter, wife of the Boy-Who-Lived and mother of three. Here, I was Cho Chang's edger and willing little slut and that title fit me just fine. Cho smirked while getting up. I followed her with my eyes, wondering if I should dare to sit up.

The room was dark, so when she came back, it was hard to see what she was carrying. Handcuffs? This was new. She roughly grabbed my wrists while putting them above my head. She pulled them up almost above my flexibility. There was a shooting pain going down my arms, she did the same to my ankles. Spread eagle. Everything that she did could turn me on. She kissed me gently on the cheek; right on top of the place she slapped me. My skirt was about to rip from my legs being stretched out. A quick flick of her wand quickly changed that. I was naked and she was breathing deeply. She lowered herself while kissing my stomach. I bit my lower lip while knowing where this was going next.

I bit down harder while feeling her wonderful, skillful and highly talented tongue slid into me. Better then when Harry would push inside. Cho ran her hands over my thighs while scratching the pale skin there. Right next to the old scars I put there with a rusty blade. Her tongue went in deeper as I tried to hold in my moans. Too much noise. If there was too much talking then they both remembered why they were there. Husbands who didn't satisfy and needs that could never be completely met. My arms felt like they would pop out of their sockets as she ran her tongue over my clit. I had to bite down harder on my lower lip. I wanted to yell out Cho's name. risk being slapped again. only because I loved when she did it so much.

She pulled her mouth away while pushing her fingers inside. It hurt. Felt like I was being ripped open, I loved it. Cho knew that I loved when she did that and pushed in even more. "Tell me what you want Slut." Cho was breaking her own rules. She told me the first night that they couldn't talk. It felt like there was a lump in my throat. What did she want me to say? I want you to fuck me into a coma Cho? Make me feel alive?

"I-I want you to… I want you to do what my husband can't." I told her. Harry couldn't make me feel like anything. She smiled while kissing my lips gently.

"Then I will, Ginny." That was the first time she ever said my name. Cho stood up over me, while stripping off her jeans and tee-shirt. The "Weird Sisters" shirt was dropped to my side, and the light blue denim with holes in the knees went to the spotless floor. I felt my heart stop while her delicate hands went to the silk panties covering everything else. The seconds ticked by like hours while her black underwear went to Cho's ankles. I stopped biting my lower lip, while tasting my own blood. She sat down between my legs while smirking at me. "Ready?" I could barely nod before Cho moved forward and rubbed herself against me.

Logical thoughts left my brain while feeling her hands move around to my back. She forced my body down roughly while I felt like my arms were going to rip from their sockets again. but lord did it feel amazing. Everything pure and good in the world compressed into one movement. Her clit against mine as I saw her throw her head back in ecstasy. I wanted to move my legs around her, but the cold metal digging into my ankles reminded me that it was impossible. She ran her hands over my still humble breasts while thrusting onto me over and over. Each time it felt like I was going to scream the Seeker's name. her mouth went to my left breast, gently biting at my nipple. I closed my eyes and gently whispered her name, waiting for the inevitable slap, while praying it would be a hard one. "Louder…" she whispered against the pale skin.

"What?"

"Say my name louder, Gin. Admit to yourself who you're doing." She yelled while biting me harder. The sensitive area started to yell at my brain while I looked at her. Cho's hair was still as long and dark as it was back in school. Her skin looked flushed and her eyes glazed over. Like she was enchanted with the unrequited lust of a bad marriage.

"Cho, Cho Davis." I almost screamed while looking to the owner of that name. she looked like she shuttered against the new surname as I smiled. Now she knew how I felt about being called Mrs. Potter when they would run into each other in public. I was only his wife by a stupid contract that I thought I wanted. If I knew he would become work crazed and nothing more then something to warm the other side of my bed, I never would have promised to stay with him for the rest of my life. If I hadn't found Cho after a dumb meeting one day, my life would probably be over by now.

"Never call me that again Ginny." She warned while thrusting against my pussy again.

"Cho Chang." I told her while feeling her lips against mine again. her fingers slipped back inside, stretching and spreading my insides.

"Ginny Weasley." She whispered back, while adding a third and fourth finger. I tilted my head back while closing my eyes tightly. My breath stopped while feeling myself cum all over her fingers. Cho pulled her fingers out, while kissing me again. "Go back to your husband." She got up, whispered a few spells while going into the bathroom. Just like before. My arms fell down and my legs relaxed. There might come a time when I can have Cho for myself. When the kids are older and can handle the fact that their mummy is a skirt-lifter. When Harry won't look at me with that stupid twinkle in his disgusting green eyes anymore. When I could admit to myself that I am in love with the woman who slapped me across the face and called me a bitch and a slut like it was a given name. I sat up while rubbing my shoulders.

Clothes on the once clean floor. I smiled while pulling on the clothes Cho ripped off her. magically fixing the buttons that she pulled off. She wore this shirt the night Harry proposed to her. James had been conceived that night. I laid on my back the whole time, wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into. I've regretted that night more then when I turned Padma Patil down then she offered to have sex with me first night of fifth year. I had a thing for Ravenclaws. There was the sound of running water in the bathroom. I wanted to knock on the door and offer to stay longer. That was against the rules too. The sex was over and so was their make-believe relationship.

Rules sucked.

As a Gryffindor (and a Weasley) I should be against those social rules and regulations. But, Harry would go looking for me if I didn't get home soon. I'm not ready yet to have him know about Cho. Might never be at this rate. What was one more lie between husband and wife?

Alright. Two out of thirty. This was a wonderful one shot that is dedicated to Shayne for constantly talking about yuri with me. Maybe now you'll post on AK

Dedicated to: Kathryn for putting up with me bouncing back and forth with talking to her and typing, I love you baby. Though I doubt you'll ever read this.

AND

To Emily for letting me use your calculator during my SAT. when I get to a great college I know who to thank my dear.


	2. Harry x Blaise

Alright my friends, I got some inspiration and figured that the only way to get better at writing is to keep doing it over and over. With all that said… I offer up a one shot a day for sixty days. Impossible! Illogical! Well it's going to be done.

_1 Author : 1 shot : 60 fanfictions : 60 Couples_

Amazing shout outs to other authors who have done this in the past. We shall unite and bring the world the unheard of, but very adorable shippings!

Day 3

Couples: Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini

Kinks Chosen: Adultery

Rating: M (for a reason)

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue (pretty easy concept)

Note: Companion to "I can quit when I want"

Reviews/Flames: let me know what you think and what couples should be shown. The first thirty days are unheard of couples and the last thirty will be ones that my friends wanted to see done. Presents if anything.

**I probably can Quit **

She thinks I'm stupid.

Like I don't know what she's doing.

I sat back on the black leather couch that we got when we moved in. Albus fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire place, waiting for his mother to get home. I took off my glasses, while rubbing the bridge of my nose. The options were to just let this keep going: Ginny wasn't hurting herself anymore, and Al would finally go to bed to time (he wouldn't be waiting up for Gin to get home). The other way to go with this would be to get a divorce, let her live whatever life she wanted and keep the kids for myself. They might hate me for a little bit. But it was better then letting them know that their mum was running around with random people.

The front door opened as my wife of nineteen years. her face was smiling, with a bruise on her cheek.

"fun night?" I asked, standing up while seeing Al stir slightly in his sleep. I picked up the sleeping brunette while placing his head against my shoulder.

"Don't start with me Harry. I'm tired." She snapped, taking off her shoes and going to the couch adjacent to where I stood.

"Why don't you just divorce me?" I asked, surprised that I could get the words out. she looked like she had been slapped (obviously the second time that night) as I brought my son to his bedroom. I'm Harry Potter. I defeated Lord Voldemort, fought a Hungarian Horntail, won the Triwizard Tournament and everything else that was now in my autobiography. Was I really ready to lose my wife? I pushed open to door to Al's bedroom, while placing him down on the bright red muggle race car. He was eleven, but still loved that thing. I placed him down while kissing his forehead. He turned over while muttering in his sleep,

"Where's mum?" he asked as Harry pulled the blanket around his son.

"Shh, just go to bed Albus." I told him as he turned over again. Ginny was standing at the door when I turned around.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, she looked like she didn't know if she should be happy or confused. I walked past her, while closing the door behind me. "Harry do you want a divorce?" she asked, her tone resembling that of my mother in law. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled as I turned around,

"Gin', if I say I don't want a divorce will you keep running around on me?" I asked as she glared at me,

"I'm not cheating on you Harry." I rolled my green eyes while heading back to the kitchen. Teddy sat on top of the island with a gallon of icecream tub on his lap and a silver spoon in his mouth.

"Gin', you're not going to counseling. I don't care what you're doing with Roger or whatever but for Merlin's sake just leave!" Ginny started to laugh while looking me in the eyes,

"I'm not cheating on you with Roger you idiot! I'm fucking his wife!" she yelled while Teddy put another spoon full of Rocky Road into his mouth. Enjoying the show, that little bastard.

"Cho?" I yelled, my wife was sleeping with a woman? she looked pleased with herself as she sat down on the coach.

"At least she makes me feel something." She muttered, loud enough to pierce my heart. Teddy looked to me while licking at the spoon.

"Then just enjoy your girl and let her make you feel alive. I'll keep the kids." Ginny stood up while slapping me across the face. My fists clenched as she walked out the door. Teddy slid off the counter while putting his pale hand on my back. I looked over to my God-Son, he looked like just an emerald hair version of Remus. But with the attitude and attire of Tonks.

"You okay Uncle Harry?" he asked, I nodded while my head went numb. Did I really just kick out my wife and become a single father to three kids in one evening?

"I think I'm going to pass out Ted." He gave me a hug, somehow managing to feel just like when his father would.

"It's a lot to take in Uncle Harry. Want to go clear your head? Get a drink or something?" he offered as I felt my head nod. "Lemme just send a message to Gran'ma." I smiled to my nephew while smiling at him,

"Or just let Victorie know that you'll be here alone." His hair went a bright shade of pink, as the rest of his body followed. His eyes, skin, clothes and everything about the nineteen year old turned a bright shade of fuchsia. "Thought so. If Lily wakes up, let her sleep in my bed. Al should be knocked out and same with Jaime." Teddy rolled his eyes at me while shoving my jacket in my arms.

"Go Uncle Harry!" he yelled while going back to his normal colors. He couldn't quite grasp that whole metamorphmagus power yet.

"Be safe Teddy." He opened the door while shoving me out. I put on my jacket, while walking around. The lights were on at the Davis house. Probably where Ginny was, getting a dildo shoved up her while Cho whipped her or whatever it was that the two of them did together. I would have to call a lawyer or something in the morning. The wizarding bar "The Wandering Wand" came into view. Last time he came here was for Neville's Stag Night (married to Parvati Patil).

I'm getting a divorce.

Ron's going to either jump for joy (he never really liked the fact I was boffing his sister), or get pissed that we technically wouldn't be brothers anymore.

The door for the Wandering Wand was heavy and made out of wood interlaced with some anti-muggle charms. Just in case. There were some larger men sitting at the bar, a barmaid with honey blonde hair and an African-Brit man sitting at the end. "Zabini?" I asked myself, Blaise Zabini. Haven't seen him since the War. Running away with his tail between his legs. Thought he was dead to be honest. I took a seat near him, while asking the blonde for a rum and coke.

"Golden boy." the voice next to me commented. I looked to Blaise. He was still the same. Dark skin, slightly slanted eyes, high cheekbones and a nice lean body.

"How are you Zabini. Last I saw you, Voldemort was attacking and you and the rest of the Slytherins were running with your tails between your legs." My drink was placed in front of me, same as he was drinking.

"Nice to see you too, I was hoping that your head was bashed in during the castle fall." He smirked while taking a sip of his drink.

"What have you been up to Zabini?" I asked, taking a sip. The sweet from the coke mixing wonderfully with the harsh taste of the rum. Fit the occasion. I am getting rid of a cheating wife (sweet), but raising three children by myself (sucks).

"Working for the ministry. Yourself?" he asked swallowing.

"Getting divorced." He held out his glass and toasted it with mine. "You're married Zabini?" he set down his glass while rolling his dark eyes,

"The whole surname thing went out with Hogwarts, I'm Blaise and you're Harry." He thought for a second before adding, "And yes, I'm married to Pansy Parkinson. Don't laugh." Harry smirked while telling the former rival,

"Ginny Weasley."

"You two were the dream couple back in school. What happened?" Harry drank the rest of his rum while admitting,

"Cheating on me with Chang." He started to laugh as I had to laugh with him.

"You turned her gay!" I motioned for the barmaid while seeing her flick her wand. The sickly sweet drink refilled itself. By the time the drinks just seemed to refill themselves, I had my arm slung around his shoulder and his hand around my waist. The two of us belting out the Hogwarts school song. "You know what Har-Har… you're not that bad. Nice guy. Should've talked to you in school." He admitted as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Blaisey, but I 'ave to get 'ome. I, I think I'm going oo be sick." We both laughed as Blaise stood up.

"You'll wake the little buggers. Come with me." I stood up while turning to the wonderful friends I made that day.

"Good bye friends! Morty and Bill… you know where I live, we will have that Candy Land contest Friday!" two of the very large men at the bar raised their glasses to me, sending off well wishes with my divorce.

"Let's go Harry." Blaise wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me walk. He was a great friend. Why didn't he like him before? They were bestest buddies now! He would be an Uncle Blaisey for Jamie, Al and Lily.

"Why didn't you leave her before? When she decided to sleep in the tub?" that was when I came home to Ginny with her wrist bleeding and her whole body under the water. The doctors said that a couple more seconds and she would be gone.

"I loved her Blaisey. I couldn't do that to my kiddies." I stumbled against him while wrapping an arm around him.

"Ha ha, you loved a girl. Wait'a'sec. loved? One night of separation and you fell out of love with her Harry?" I asked turning me to look at him. What was I supposed to say? I was done with Ginny, hell probably done with the whole women species because of this woman. This… harpy little red head she-devil. We walked through the streets of Godric's Hallow, his arm around my waist and my arm around him. Blaise was the same height as me. Better then when I was with Ginny. She was so little. I would get cramped up trying to walk with her. Blaise tightened his grip on my waist. I must be falling more. Who would have thought that the streets would be so… slippery?

"I don't thinks I loves her much no more. She's a meanie. Leaving me for damn Cho." I leaned my head on his broad shoulder while smiling.

"Come on 'Arry, let's go upstairs." I smiled to Blaise while seeing him open the front door. No one else was home; his house was decorated with greens, blacks and silvers. Like the Slytherin dorms.

"Where's Pansy?" I asked as Blaise shrugged,

"Probably out with Millicent and Daphne again." he admitted while I tried to walk around the house. It was nice here. Blaise wrapped his arm around my waist. "Tell me Harry, why do you think she slept with Cho?" I shrugged as Blaise looked down at me. He was… he was different. Different then Ginny. Different then any girl I was ever with.

"Are we going to kiss, Blaisey?" I asked, hiccupping slightly as the words slurred out. Blaise smiled while leaning down slightly. His lips covering mine. Maybe what Ginny did wasn't so bad. This felt really… nice. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, while feeling his hands on my back. Blaise pulled me closer, while pressing his lean body against mine. I kissed the darker wizard back while feeling Blaise move us back. The black leather of the couch against the back of my knees as he pushed us down, his body on top of mine. I ran my hands through his black hair while he started to pull off my shirt.

"Give the word Har'." He started to kiss my neck, pulling my clothes off as he started to kiss downwards. My mind was too thick from the alcohol to form any other word then,

"Yes," Blaise smiled while kissing my lips again. my shirt was ripped open as he started to kiss down my chest. My friend stirring below as I almost felt ashamed. I freaked out on Ginny for having sex with Cho, and yet I was snogging the at one time enemy. I tried to fumble around with his shirt, while feeling the soft skin underneath. Blaise pressed his chest against mine. Words couldn't describe it. My chest was pale, scarred from quidditch and the various fights I'd been in my life. His was soft and dark. Clean of blemishes and with a certain mark of a privileged existence. Something I wanted for my own kids, but never had for myself.

Blaise took his shirt off the rest of the way, while tossing it with mine. His pants were the next to come off, along with my jeans. They both landed in a pile on the floor along with our shoes, socks at with a few muttered spells, our boxers.

"Bloody hell Harry, were you always packing this?" Blaise asked as I smiled to the other male while nodding, "We really should have been mates back in school." His hands went to my thighs, while placing soft kisses around the sensitive skin.

"You mean we could have done more of this?" I asked, leaning back as he starting to gently lick the very tip. Teasing. Tormenting. Just like a bloody Slytherin.

"Why not, you're better off then Draco." he admitted, I almost laughed. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be in my position, head tilted back in ecstasy from the simplest touches. For some reason the mental image didn't fit. Probably since Malfoy was always so proudly straight. I bit my lower lip while feeling Blaise take my entire "impressive" dick into his mouth. I had to resist every desire to buck forward. My hands went to his head, while feeling the soft hair under my finger tips.

"Sweet Merlin…" I gasped out; thank god they didn't go back to his house. Lily was a light sleeper and would run in the very second they started. Then ask why Daddy and the other man were wrestling. He smirked around my cock, while swirling and taking his sweet time getting to the tip. He started to hum around me as I moaned out his name. it felt, good coming off my tongue. Blaise. So different then anything before. Then again, the only person who I ever had sex with was Ginny. Blaise started to suck on me roughly. I'd never been with a guy before, hell this was the first time anyone ever did this. Ginny claimed it was too one sided.

I felt my balls tighten as Blaise started to run his finger nails down the insides of my thighs while swallowing. I laid my head back while taking in deep breaths. Blaise went back up to me while kissing my neck. His own hard member pressing against my leg, letting me knows how unsatisfied he still was. "Trying to hint at something Blaise?" he smiled while spreading my legs open. I just smiled while turning onto my stomach and getting onto my hands and knees. Blaise left the couch for a moment, as I looked around one more time. There were no pictures of the couple together. No sign that Pansy lived here at all. I felt something cold get drizzled onto my ass. Out of seeker inspired relaxes made me jump away as Blaise's laugh reached my ears.

"Cold?" he asked while leaned down over me while kissing my neck, "Sorry Harry." He thrusted his fingers in to me, while spreading them apart. The sizzling sensation was making my head clear from the vast amounts of alcohol the two of us poured down our throats. I told him it was okay, before feeling his fingers leave my ass. I was about to ask what was going on, before feeling Blaise gently push inside of me. He started to kiss my neck while I tried to hold in the screaming. How could people do this on a regular basis? It felt like the Hogwarts' Express was trying to park inside of me.

"Merlin, Blaise…" I gasped out, while feeling him push in farther. I was seconds away from changing my mind, telling him to get out and going back to my own family. He pushed in even farther, while hitting my prostate. Holy. Fuck. Explosions went off behind my eyes as I took in a deep breath. How did I go my whole life without feeling this?

"It's okay love," he whispered, while kissing my neck again. He pulled out, while thrusting back in deeply. This night was impossible to believe everything that happened. Blaise thrusted deeply into me while kissing my neck, collarbone and everywhere he can get those wonderful lips. Blaise started to bite down on my collarbone. Probably broke the skin. He thrusted onetwo_three_ more times before cumming deeply inside of me. I felt the will from my arms and legs give out, as I fell down onto my chest. Blaise laid on top of me while we both tried to catch our breath.

"Holy hell." Blaise whispered while smiling against my neck.

"That's one way to put it." I whispered back. My ass felt sore and raw, but feeling Blaise against my back was amazing. Sure I was going to have to explain things to Teddy in the morning. Call a divorce lawyer and have the awkward morning after conversation with Blaise once the mind numbing hang over set in and we both started to think clearly. But for right now, Blaise shifted our bodies as he laid behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as he pressed his chest against my back.

"Good night love."

Alright. Three out of thirty. This was a wonderful one shot that was made thanks to my buddy Shayne.

Dedicated to: Kathryn for putting up with me bouncing back and forth with talking to her and typing, I love you baby. Though I doubt you'll ever read this.


	3. Pansy x Asteria

Alright people, I know that I have not been loyal at all with this whole thing. I'm terribly sorry! However, with the whole college-prep thing, raising my niece, new girlfriend and everything. I'm swamped.

But while working on getting a new computer, I'll be working on my old monster machine compliments of my grandmother.

_1 Author : 1 Shot : 60 Fanfictions : 60 Couples _

Three out of Thirty

Amazing shout-outs to other people who have done this in the past, and encouragement to other authors who want to try something as daring. Everyone loves stretching the imagination and making some fun off-the-wall couples. We shall bring the world unheard of, but very adorable shippings!

This is an idea that a friend of mine helped me come up with, goes with a companion to the Cho/Ginny and the Harry/Blaise under this account. Read those first.

The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

Couples: Pansy Parkinson and Asteria Greengrass

Themes: adultery

Rating: M

Summary: After the wild night at the Wandering Wand, Pansy loses her husband and maybe gains something completely new. One fic complete with experimentation and forbidden romance along with a bottle of fire whiskey, PansyXAsteria

Notes: Asteria Greengrass is actually a canon character, for more information check out the Harry Potter Lexicon

For some reason, this fic took me longer then all of the others. I hope it's worth the wait! The next four are my favorite shippings so hopefully they'll take less time.

**Here's to Baku**

Was it completely possible to have your heart stop and pulse race at the same time? To completely stop breathing and still be alive long enough to witness your husband. _Your husband_ laying on the couch that we got as a wedding present, completely naked while, and I dare to think it, cuddling with the Golden Boy. I dropped the shopping bags onto the ground, Blaise's boxers laying by my feet, along with a pair that were almost neon orange with 'Canons' details zooming around on them. I couldn't believe the scene in front of me. How was this possible? How could Blaise do this to me? He looked so… so… dare I think it, happy. He held the filthy Golden Boy close to his chest. Blaise's dark arms wrapped around Potter's bare chest. I spent one night out with my friends. _One night _away from home, and he does this.

"Get up you bloody wankers." I took off my shoe while throwing it at my soon to be ex husband. Blaise was hit in the shoulder as he attempted to brush it off; he sat up, while putting a hand to his forehead, complaining about the loud noises. He was drunk. So he was in a public place and left for home with the Golden Boy. "What the hell happened Blaise?" I yelled, knowing my voice would only make his hangover worse. Potter seemed to be brought out of his precious slumber while hearing me. He sat up, while untangling himself from my husband.

"Calm down Pansy." Blaise put his head into the palm of one hand while putting his other on Potter's knee. He didn't even have the decency to blame it on the alcohol or claim that it was a one-time thing. "I was going to tell you today." He admitted while Potter just sat there. The precious Golden Boy didn't even look ashamed, just seemed to be looking for his clothes and make an escape with Blaise. My Blaise. We had been together since the sixth year of Hogwarts. He said he would love me forever, until death do us part.

"Tell me what, that you're a fag?" Blaise nodded while standing up, he put on his boxers while smiling at me his dark brown eyes almost twinkling with delight. "You make me sick Zabini." I spat; I couldn't believe this was happening. Potter stood up as well while getting dressed.

"You can keep the house and the stuff, I've got everything I need." Blaise pulled on his pants while linking his hand with Potter's. How the bloody hell did this happen? The two men left, I just watched as they laughed outside, laughed and held hands as they wandered through the streets. Where's the fire whiskey when you need it? I ran my hand through my dark brown hair, while seeing the scene before me. The couch, where the deed was committed stood before me. Glaring almost while doing a shameless 'nyah nyah n-nyah nyah' dance.

"Pansy, you forgot this." There was the sound of the whip cracking while Asteria stood next to me. I saw my best friend; the tears flowed on their own. "Oh honey what's wrong?" I clung to the younger girl while burying my head into her shoulder. Her soft blonde hair smelled like green apples as the intoxicating aroma filled my nose. The tears flowed down as she ran her pale hand over my back.

"Bl-blaise h-h-he left m-m-me." I managed to get out while having Asteria pull me towards the couch. That _couch_. That heinous black leather monstrosity. I made a noise of protest as Asteria sat down on the single plush chair; she pulled me onto her lap while patting down my hair. I cried for what seemed like hours, until nothing else came out and just the dry hiccups followed. Asteria whispered in my ear about how she was going to get revenge on Blaise with me. She made me smile with her threats on his balls. Kidnap the man, lathering his nads with peanut butter and letting some hungry and rabid dogs on him. For some reason, this mental image gave me some comfort.

"What happened?" she asked, I sat up on her lap, while wiping at my eyes.

"I came home and he was asleep on the couch-"

"Well that doesn't sound too bad…" Asteria slid her hand over my legs as I glared she loved interrupting me!

"He fell asleep after shoving his dick into Potter's arse." Asteria's eyes went wide as I nodded, the younger blonde shimmied out from under me, I almost protested. For some reason, I felt safe with her. Like she actually cared about me. Might explain why she was my best friend. Asteria married Draco when her stomach was full Scorpious. More of a shot gun wedding by any standards. Narcissa insisted and Asteria's father wanted to kill his future son-in-law. She returned with a bottle of fire whiskey and a smile that could compete with anything the Cheshire Cat could make.

"Then we sit here and drown your pain," out if instinct I looked to the clock, barely even eight o'clock. Asteria followed my line of sight while laughing. Her well endowed chest following as she shrugged,

"It's noon somewhere in the world, here's to Baku." She toasted the glass bottle towards me while taking a gulp of the burning liquid. I stole the bottle from her, hugging the almost warm to the touch bottle to my chest. Feeling, almost insanely childish. "You'll feel better, Pans." Asteria slid back onto the chair next to me while nuzzling my neck with her nose. Making a very… ticklish sensation run up and down my spine. I held the bottle up, mentally toasting the Dark Lord for making Harry's life as miserable as he could. You can never really tell what's taboo now'a'days. The second I say anything about the Dark Lord that my mum and dad gave their lives for; I could be shipped to Azkaban for it.

The two of us sat. Didn't talk much, but drank a lot.

Asteria leaned her head against my shoulder, my arm around her waist as I smiled. The burning liquid was pooling in our empty stomachs. Making my head spin and feel good.

"'Teria, do you ever think why people like people?" she looked at me while pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes, "I thinks I still loves Blaise-y, but he is a jerk, a big meanie jerk." I wiped some non-existent tears from my eyes while letting out a hiccup.

"Pans' I thinks I love you." Asteria looked up at me with her slate gray eyes. I smiled, I loved my best friend too, but she didn't mean it like that did she? She was married. She had a son. "Do you love me too?" she asked, as I ran my hands over her cheeks. The soft delicate skin that felt amazing. Soft to the touch and had that same intoxicating smell of green apples. Sour, but fresh and nice. Just like her. I leaned down, while kissing those soft pink lips. Every move was soft, timid and gentle. No words had to be spoken, out of fear of breaking the new kind of magic that filled the room. Her hands found their way to the back of my neck, those soft fingers sliding though my dark hair, clinging to me as if we were both going to be washed away in the impossibility of this moment. Tongues battling each other, trying to find the release that our husbands could never bring.

Asteria broke her lips away from mine first. Leaning her forehead against mine, her gray eyes staring into my brown. She smiled, we just looked. Stared and became almost too sober in the moment. I stood up, too much alcohol in our stomachs.

"Hungry, love?" I asked, while watching the younger girl stand up. She pressed her small form against mine, while kissing me again. Her soft lips felt amazing. Along with the familiar taste of the cherry lip-gloss that she loved to apply. Asteria nodded as we went into our muggle styled kitchen. With a few flicks of my wand, the coffee started to boil, eggs cooked themselves on the stove and a delicious mushroom sauce began to brew. Asteria leaned against the island, while pulling me closer to her. Running her soft hands over my sides, my hands went over her shoulders. She pressed her lips against mine again. Our tongues battling for dominance. This felt right. This felt good and pure. Like how it was supposed to be. No titles had to placed around us. Gay. Straight. Lesbian. Bi. We were Asteria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson again. Fuck the husbands who didn't know how to keep us happy. They were both idiots. Draco and Blaise. Both idiots who took us for granted. Now, Blaise has his precious Golden Boy Scar Head and Draco will have nothing. We kissed some more. Hands traveling over the constricting fabric that our upper level wizarding clothes began to become. Her lips went to my neck, tracing over the pale skin, while gently biting in certain places.

An alarm went off in the kitchen, thick black clouds of smoke raised up from the stove, where our breakfast had set aflame. I quickly disentangled myself from her, turning off the fire as Asteria laughed and used her wand to usher the smoke out of the room. We looked to each other, looking frantic and hysterical all at once. Yet, laughing and making impressions of each other, I took the pan off the stove, while showing Asteria. The whole thing was jet black. Asteria went to the refrigerator, got out the ketchup and started eating. She was so gross, but I loved her. I took the still editable mushroom sauce while pouring it over my share of the eggs. It was a Parkinson thing; we all had an insatiable appetite for mushrooms. What more could be said?

"Not that bad," Asteria laughed, licking her fork full of ketchup. I cringed my nose at it. That stuff was gross. She laughed while making a comment, along the lines of _but you still love me, right? _I didn't even have to think about that. Of course I did. I would always love Asteria. Probably always, have. Stupid social regulations and taboos keeping us apart all of those years. I wanted to ask if she would be willing to leave Draco for me. We could raise Scorpious together in a happy, healthy, and queer family. I didn't want to push this whole thing yet.

"It's okay, Blaise was always the cook around here." Asteria rolled her eyes at my comment. She went up to me, while pressing her body against mine. Her soft and delicate hands intertwining with mine as she kissed my neck.

"I never want you to mention that bloody wanker again. You're mine now." Her words thrilled me. Made me feel protected and loved. I wanted to ask about her and Draco, the words were on the tip of my tongue, "Now, all I have to do is get Scorpious. We can all live here, right?" Asteria looked up at me, her gray eyes looking scared. As if I was going to say no now. Send her away and never talk to her again. I kissed my lover. The love of my life. While smiling at her, I took her hands. There was one part of the house that truly had to become ours. Something for the two of us to enjoy more then the previous owner ever did. I could hear her giggling behind me, as we opened a door. The bedroom I shared with my ex-husband. A large bed with black silk sheets and the Slytherin crest on top in green and silver silk.

Asteria kissed me again, the two of us fighting our way to the bed. I landed on my back, with Asteria on top of me. I looked into the eyes of the girl above me. Her shimmering blonde hair, her gorgeous eyes that seemed to be able to stare right into my soul, she could send shivers down my spine with a single glance. Always could. I just never thought of myself as the type of girl who _could_ possibly be with another girl. Aren't lesbians typically boy-cut shorthaired, wear flannel shirts and heavy work boots. The type who has huge fists from muggle construction jobs. I didn't fit that description. I was five foot four, long brown hair and dark eyes. High-end wizarding fashion was my life and shopping my vice. Yet, I still loved this woman above me. More then anything in the world, I just wanted to make her happy. Forever and always. I reached a hand up, while pushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear. Asteria was as light as I was dark.

She leaned down and kissed me again. For some reason, this thrilled me more then it had before. Perhaps the underlying understanding of what was going to happen. We were in a bedroom after all. Our bed. Our house. About time to truly make it ours. On the other hand, it could be that I like it more because her knee had somehow slid between my legs. Her breasts pressed against mine as the clothes we both prized over, started to become a nuisance. With slightly shaking hands, I started to slide off her shirt. The fine fabric gliding off her pale skin easily, she smiled at me, letting me know it was a step in the right direction. I dropped the shirt onto the other wise spotless floor while looking up at her again. She kissed me again, while sliding her own hands around her back. I closed my eyes. If I had known that kissing a woman would feel so amazing, hell I would have declared myself gay years back.

When my eyes opened, there was the half naked Asteria above me. Her well endowed gazzongers above me. I reached a hand up, cupping her left breast gently while running my thumb over the light pink nipple. She looked up at me with a smirk, while running her hands over the front of my black button up shirt. The small buttons torn off the shirt. That was my Asteria, the ever-patient one. She nearly ripped off my bra, tossing it to the sideShe licked her lips, the hint of her cherry lip-gloss still on my lips. Delicious. Foreign. Sexy and dangerous. I leaned up, while taking her creamy breast in my hand. I slid my thumb over her nipple, soft and pink. She looked down at me. waiting to see what I would do next. I wasn't even sure. Hell, my sexual experience was limited to a fling with Draco during our fifth year of Hogwarts and my husband. Of course Asteria didn't know that I lost my virginity to her husband, but as far as I could tell, she really wouldn't care right about now. Asteria started to rub her knee against my clothes covered clitoris.

Where. The. Hell. Did she learn to do this? She laughed; I must have made a face of pure joy as she leaned down. She started to kiss my neck,

"Millicent. She's been a dyke for years." This caused excessive confusion for one girl to handle. She was married too! How many people hid who they were? Married just for comfort, or social normalcy? Asteria got off me; while sliding down her own skirt and thong underneath. They pooled at her feet as she stood there and looked at me. Her left arm crossed over her body, holding onto her right hand. She looked nervous. As if she was scared I was going to push her away. I sat up, putting my feet on the floor and taking her hands in mine.

"Get your ass over here." She smiled while nearly jumping onto me. she kissed me deeply as I became almost too ecstatic to have her bare pussy against me. she leaned down, while pulling my pants off me. A whole lifetime of anticipation brought down to one moment. I was naked. She was naked. All motion stopped. I looked at the girl of my dreams as she stared back at me. Her pale hands traveled up and down my body, stopping at my underwear. Tugging them down while placing her hands between my legs. I looked at her, as she slid two fingers into me. Bloody. Hell. She started to move her hand quickly, I found my hips moving on their own accord. Closer. Harder. More. More. My hands went to her breasts kneading the soft skin. A moan escaped Asteria's throat. Letting me know I was doing something right. Her fingers were doing things I had never thought I would ever bear witness. Scissoring back and forth. Making me clutch to the silky sheets. I called out her name. Everything just felt too amazing for words.

Her hands left me. Asteria put her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them. Wow. I never saw anything quite as sexy. I leaned Asteria down, while licking my cherry hinted lips. She leaned up against the headboard, while looking down to me. I placed my head between her legs. This just seemed natural. I started to rub the insides of her thighs; Asteria pressed her hand against my head. Once again, her patience was wearing thin. I slid my tongue deeply inside of her. I could hear a gasp while running her fingers though my hair. The blonde was moaning my name. Pansy. Pansy. _Pansy._ I was enticed with making her louder. Asteria's hips moved up against me. rubbing her pussy tighter against my face. I slid my tongue in as far as it would go. Licking the delicious juices seeping out of her. She was screaming my name now. Begging for more and pleading never to stop.

Asteria let out a final shout, while moving her hand from my head. She took in deep breaths as she looked up to me. I leaned on top on her. Our breasts pushing together as I kissed her. This beautiful woman lying under me. Soft blonde hair. Flawless body and features. Beautiful eyes. My Asteria.

"I love you, Pans." She rubbed her thumb over my cheek. As I smiled.

"I love you too Asteria, always and forever."

**Alright. Three out of thirty. This was a wonderful little one shot for my friend Shayne. He's a complete pervert who loves yuri as much as I do. Plus he was bugging me for more fics. By the way, you have to make those profiles for AK2.**

**Dedicated to: Kathryn, for putting up with me bouncing back and forth while talking to you and typing. I love you baby, though I doubt you'll ever read this.**


	4. Draco x Ron

Alright people, I know that I have not been loyal at all with this whole thing. I'm terribly sorry! However, with the whole college-prep thing, raising my niece, new girlfriend and everything. I'm swamped.

But while working on getting a new computer, I'll be working on my old monster machine compliments of my grandmother.

_1 Author : 1 Shot : 60 Fanfictions : 60 Couples_

Four out of Thirty

Couples: Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasely

Themes: adultery

Rating: M

Summary: How far will Draco go to be with the man of his dreams? I really suck at summaries and you should just click and read. Draco X Ron

Notes: Woot! Finally! I love this shipping so much!

**Obsession… it's good for the soul**

My life started like everyone else in this world, my mother on her back and my father thrusting into her. Their pale skin shimmering with sweat and looking at each other with heavy eyes, looks of pure lust and love exchanged. Most people didn't know this, but my parents were very much in love. There were no affairs. Neither of my parents slept with Professor Snape, and my father never hit my mother or me. Life was sweet for us. I grew up with a silver spoon in my privileged mouth. I received everything I could ever need. One whine and dozens of house elves would come to me. It was something that kept me entertained for hours when Mother and Father were too busy to play with me. House elves were nice to me. They got me marzipan, one of the best treats ever created.

When I was young, I realized that I could get whatever I want. I cried and I got wizarding candy, a ride on my father's expensive broomstick. **Anything. **It wasn't until I was eleven that I found the one thing I couldn't have. Something that evaded my grasp and slipped though my fingers. His name was Ronald Weasley. The first time I saw him, he was wordlessly pledging his allegiance to another male. This boy, in the simplest terms was disgusting. He had shaggy red hair. Long limbs that didn't quite fit into his freckled body. Dirt on his face, tall and lanky. He was disgusting. He was also new. I had never seen anything like him before. Every playmate I had were cut from the same silk clothe. They spoke like me. They grew up in the same style I had grown accustomed to. I needed this boy as a friend. I had to have him.

I was sorted before all of them. Before that brunette Harry boy, and way before my red haired Romeo. Within seconds, I was placed in the house of my family. I sat and watched as my Ronald. The boy I couldn't get out of my head was placed in Gryffindor. My heart sank and my life twisted out of control. Now I was a man possessed. I had to see him. Daily. See him, talk to him, and be as close as possible without completely falling though. Breaking the twisted looking glass that my life had become. By my fifth year, I had mentally declared myself both gay, and completely in love with Ron Weasley. I couldn't tell anyone, except my best friend Blaise Zabini, we had fooled around a bit before that. mainly experimentation stuff when we were second years. We would take turns being the girl, sometimes with the help of a poly juice potion. Sometimes just the way we were. When I finally got up the nerve to tell him. Let my best friend know that I was in love with, which had been for a while, our mortal enemy, his only response was that if I wanted to really be sure, I had to sleep with a woman. He offered up his potential girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. I figured that it would be okay. What's the worst that could happen? I went on a date with Pansy, took her to dinner in Diagon Alley, and then we had sex in a room above the Leaky Cauldron.

I looked down to the brunette girl, wondering what the hell I was doing here. I didn't want to sleep with her. When we kissed, I thought about my Ronald. Thought about the male who would make my life happy. Whom I wanted and craved for increasingly. As time went on, obsessions grew deeper. My desire for the male took over my world. I thought about him at all times. When we were in our sixth year, the last frontier was crossed. He joined his house team. Watching my Ron flying around, clutching his broom and looking well, bloody brilliant in that uniform. After the first game, I had to wank off in the showers. I needed him. I craved his flesh and was slowly slipping into a world of insanity. The only thing standing in our way was Harry Potter. The two Gryffindors were inseparable. Like they were stuck at the hip, for a while I started to wonder if they were seeing each other. Until one night on Prefect duties, when I walked in on Harry and Ginny sucking face in an empty classroom. At least I knew that the Scar Head wasn't trying to steal _my man_.

When the Dark Lord asked me to kill the Headmaster, I was almost too edger to help. I wanted the Golden Boy dead. I wanted to rip out his throat and A.K him to infinity. In a crazed man's logic, get rid of the protector and the Golden Boy would fall as well. Without a Dumbledore there to save him, the brunette wouldn't last much longer. I practiced everything. The spell, the execution, the witty banter. The big day came and it didn't work. Mortaility that I had claimed to be above seeped in, worked it's way through my heart and my conscious. I didn't see a way to get my Ron, I saw a fallen old man, pleading for his life and looking at me with those large twinkling blue eyes. He promised protection for me and my Mother. He offered a way out. A way to go respectable and earn the love of my Ron, I couldn't do it. I thought of what Ron would think of me. If I were to kill Dumbledore then I would never have him. He would never want a tainted man like me. Forever stained with the blood of the old man on my hands. It wasn't me who sent the wizard to his death. I had to flee. As I ran, I passed by my Ron. I stole a final look at him. Standing next to that Mud blood Granger. The worthless whore who did not deserve him.

No woman could know how to please him.

I had to have him.

My life spun out of control and I was enjoying it.

When I was in hiding, his smiling face kept me as sane as possible. The dreams I had, dreaming of telling him I was in love with him. That male could infiltrate my every fantasy. Those blue eyes. That red hair. His body, his flesh, I was dying slowly inside to touch every inch of that man. I dreamed about telling him, him admitting that he's been dying for me too. Blaise went into hiding with me. The night before the war, he told me that he was going to ask Pansy to marry him, assuming they both survived. I told him that I was still madly in love with Ron. Blaise knew what it was like to hide things from everyone. He knew the whereabouts of all of his former stepfathers, as well as the fact that he got off on both males and females. Blaise titled it bisexual. Me, I was Weasley-sexual. No one else got me off. No one else could do it as well as he could.

We both came out as survivors.

We partied at a huge wizarding club, celebrated that we were alive. Drank a lot of fire whiskey and Blaise proposed with Pansy. Daphne and Asteria showed up. The younger girl was still going to be attending Hogwarts. She was a smaller model of her sister. Blonde. Grey eyes. Large chest. She would be a great cover. Mother was starting to question when I would bring home a woman. Apparently as the heir to the Malfoy fortune, I had to be married. To a woman and reproduce as often as possible. Soon. Ron and Whore-Granger were snogging in the corner of the club. I tried to talk to him. Get him to dance with me. Talk to the redhead and whisper the words that have been burning a whole in my soul and thoughts since I was eleven. By the time that Blaise got me drunk enough to go over to him, he had left with Granger and Potter. Daphne and Pansy started to push Asteria and me to the dance floor. We danced. She said that she liked me a lot. That I had been the object of her desire for years. I wish I could be brave enough to tell him that. Tell Weasley that I needed him. That being with him would be the ultimate joy in life. To have him tell me the words I longed to hear. Three little words.

I.

Love.

You.

That's all I needed to hear. Life went on after that night of club hopping. We dated on and off, Asteria and I. We had sex, which I hated. Her breasts kept getting in the way. She laid on her back and just took it. I tried to at least, pretend I was with Ron once. Give it to her up the bum. She said that it was too weird and she wanted to look into my eyes. That woman sure knew how to kill a man's spirit. I didn't see Ron much after that. Not that it would have been contusive to the reconstruction of my mental health. After about nine years of living with Asteria, then going out and having sex with any redheaded male who crossed my path, I found out that Asteria was pregnant. Mr. Greengrass wanted to kill me. I wanted to kill me. There was a shotgun wedding and I received death looks from my future father-in-law. Six months later, I was a father. My son was named Scorpious and I loved him. I wanted to be a great father and give my son everything I could. Asteria, thankfully, didn't want to have sex much after Scorpious was born. That was fine by me. I would go to gay wizarding bars, flirt with men and pray to whatever Super hero was in the sky that by some… by some weird twist of fate that Ron would show up.

When I found out that Harry and Blaise were together, I was pushed into a room with the object of my desire for the past twenty-six years. Ron and I were sat onto the couch of Harry's house as our best friends stood in front of us. I started to wonder where Harry's children were. Oh, and wasn't he looking after Professor Lupin's son? Ah, he probably had them. I just wanted to know where the hell his wife was and why Blaise was here with the Golden Boy

"Ron, Ginny and I are getting a divorce."

I looked over to the man of my dreams. Ron looked like he was going to choke on the air he was breathing. Me, my breath kept getting caught in my chest. He was so close. Our knees even touched. I felt like such a schoolboy, getting caught up in a slight touch that I doubt he even noticed. His face paled, Ron asked the question that was on both of our minds.

"What happened?"

I couldn't believe what happened next. Blaise and Harry held hands; Harry blushed a little as he looked to his friend. Blaise just kinda smirked at me. He must have noticed our touching knees. The fact that our hands were inches apart.

"I really hate to be the one to tell you this Ron, Ginny was having an affair."

"With who?"

Ron and I shouted in unison. Who would have thought that Ginny Weasley would have the guts to cheat on the Golden Boy? My Ron still looked as gorgeous as that last time I saw him. At least now, he wasn't attached to that know-it-all Granger at the mouth. His bright red hair still shaggy, his limbs finally grew into his body. He was handsome. Stunningly so. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off him. When I did manage to pull my gray eyes away from the man, I could see Blaise smirking at me. He knew about my love. My obsession. The life that I spent wishing to be with him.

"Cho Chang. I know you always wanted us to be brothers Ron, but I couldn't stay with her any more."

She was queer? That must be why we were here. Was something going on with Blaise and Potter? This was… impossible to believe. Blaise never seemed to be attracted to any Gryffindor. Blaise claimed that they were too noble for his blood. So what would make this Lion any different?

"Harry was drowning his pain at the Wand, which is where we met up again. You two are our best mates; we wanted to let you know first. Harry and I are together, and well, now living together."

Ron stood up; I instantly missed the body heat that I dreamed of for years. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder while smiling. The two males hugged. I wish I could have some contact with the redhead male. I stood up and putting my hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're slipping into the Golden Boy."

Blaise smirked while looking from me to Ron. He knew what I wanted. We were best friends and of course, he would know I was still pining for the Weasley male. Blaise had us both stay for dinner as the loving couple went into the kitchen. Preparing dinner and making various noises as they did. I looked over to the redhead. He haunted my dreams and corrupted my fantasies for the past twenty-six years. That was **nine thousand four hundred and ninety **sleepless nights. If I didn't tell Ron how I felt soon. I was going to lose it.

"So, Malfoy, how have you been?"

Ron looked over to me, as I sighed. I had to hear him at least say my proper name. I slid a little closer to him, if he asked, trying to hear him better. If he said nothing about it, I would move closer. This male was an addiction. Being close to him was like being near a god. I smiled slightly at him, placing my hand somewhat near his. So close I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Call me Draco. With the two of them boffing, we're probably going to get close."

God I could only wish. Hanging out with My Ron, maybe the idea of two men being together could seep into Ron's head. Watching how happy Harry and Blaise were might give Ron some ideas. Too bad Asteria believed in the whole constitution of marriage. I had handfuls of affairs, none that she knew about.

"Fair enough. So how do you feel about all of this?"

I felt something strange near my hand. It was his! Ron's pale and freckled hand was laying on top of mine. I could have lost it here. Thrown him down and acted out all of my fantasies that have escaped my grasp for years. He was staring at the fireplace. I laced my fingers with his as he seemed to both smile and tense up at the same time. I doubted that he ever did anything like this before. What with that wedding ring on his left hand probably that Whore-Granger.

"I've known that Blaise was bi for years, I say let them be happy. I've never really seen him that happy before. His whole marriage to Pansy was a sham. I just wish I knew how she was taking it."

Ron looked over at me. Smiling and running his thumb over the soft skin on my hand. He looked; surprised to say the least as if he was seeing something for the first time. We smiled at each other, while I felt the butterflies form in my stomach. This is it. I've been waiting for years to be this close to My Ron. His hand was actually touching mine. He was sitting next to me on a couch.

Harry and Blaise came though the door, while holding plates of food. They were both smiling and looking a bit guilty. They placed the plates on the table as Ron pulled his hand back. Looking ashamed and red in the face. I couldn't believe it. Was I so terrible that he wanted to pretend it was nothing? I've waited for years to be with Ron. Bloody hell am I going to let him go without a fight. Ron smiled, while standing up. I followed, while sitting next to him at the table. Harry and Blaise sat next to each other as the Golden Boy smiled at me.

"How is Scorpious, Draco?"

I smiled my son was my world. Ever since the little boy was born, it was as if I had a purpose. To wake up every morning and see my son smiling. When I first brought him to King's Cross-, I nearly lost it. Then again, I had seen Ron there. Standing next to his wife and their children. Two little red head kids. They looked like their father. Scorpious was the only thing that kept me with Asteria. I told him that my blonde son was doing well, and was enjoying rooting for the Canons. Ron blushed slightly, while admitting that he could get us tickets for any game. Assuming we wanted to go. Scorpious would love to go to a game, so would I, made me think about those games during Hogwarts. Watching Ron guard his posts, he always looked amazing in that uniform. Even with the Malfoy wealth, tickets to the game were too expensive. Ever since Potter and Ron joined the team, they've been unbeatable. The two of us never missed a game on the wizarding radio. Ever since Lee Jordan went professional with his announcing, it's been a lot of fun.

"I'm probably going to have to take you up on that offer."

I put my fork in my mouth. Wow. Blaise was always a good cook. "Good thing you hooked up with Blaise, Harry. One of the best cooks I've ever met." Harry smiled while placing a small kiss on his cheek. I felt something warm on my leg. I looked down while seeing Ron's hand on my thigh. My senses went into an overdrive. It was impossible to have every fantasy come true at once. Life was getting to be amazing all at once. "Blaise, you should make him that sex cake." Harry and Ron started to choke on their pancakes as the dark wizard and I laughed.

"The what cake?" both males asked at once.

"Sex cake. Narcissa went on a health food kick when we were what, nine or so? Yeah, so there was this recipe for a cake called 'better then sex cake'. Intrigued little boys we were, made the cake. It was delicious and since then he only makes it on special occasions and when someone is dumped."

The two men smiled at each other, as Blaise promise that the cake would come soon. I looked over to Ron, while smiling at the man. He brushed some of his bright red hair out of his own eyes while grinning. Harry looked between the two of us, while smiling at his best friend. I shrugged at the Golden Boy while feeling happy. Like insanely happy that I was next to the greatest man I've ever known.

"How did Pansy take it?"

Harry and Blaise started laughing while taking turns doing impressions of the brunette's reaction,

"Bloody wankers."

"You make me sick Zabini."

"Fags."

Ron and I were laughing hysterically while Ron put his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to his body. I tilted my head up while looking into his blue eyes those eyes that have been driving me insane for years. He looked down at me. Our laughing stopped. What was going to happen? I pulled him down. I've spent twenty-six years waiting to kiss him and like hell was I going to let this moment pass. I kissed him. I have a wife and son at home and I kissed the man of my dreams. The man who I've been dying to be with for years. His lips pressed against mine. Rough and hurried movements as I could hear the catcalls from Blaise. Ron slid his arms around my waist. Pulling me onto his lap. The Chaser had gotten amazing muscles since the days of chanting, "Weasley is our King" in the hallowed hallways of Hogwarts. His tongue slid between my lips, as I kissed him back with everything I had. Years of wishing and praying for this moment and here it was, just tossed onto my lap. Finally, all of the karmic damage I put onto myself was repaid. All of the Hufflepuffs I made cry. And all of the times I insulted the man I love. Ron broke the kiss. Leaning his forehead against mine as I tried to catch my breath. This was impossible.

"Recent development… Ron?"

I looked over while seeing Harry. Hell, in the moment I forgot that the others were there. The door closed, as a young man with turquoise hair stood with three kids. Two boys and a girl. Harry stood up while smiling at the kids. They looked to be the age of Scorpious. At least one of them did.

"Draco, these are my kids. Al, Jaime and Lily."

The boys looked just like their father. Black messy hair and bright green eyes. Hell, even the younger boy was pushing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses up his nose. The girl had bright red hair and similar green eyes. She toted a small plushie, shaped like a skeleton. Cute kid. Scorpious would probably like them. They smiled at me, while laughing.

"Why are you on Uncle Ron's lap?"

The oldest, smiled while pointing to the predicament we were still in. Ron blushed; I never noticed that even the top of his ears turned a scarlet red when he was embarrassed. So adorable. I slid off Ron's lap while smiling at the kids.

"We were playing Santa Clause. I was telling him what I wanted him to shove in my stocking."

The younger kids laughed as Harry started to choke on his bacon. I looked to the kids, middle son. He was a friend of Scorpious! There was a picture in the young Slytherin's room of the two of them together. Arms slung around each other. "You know my son don't you, Scorpious Malfoy?" Albus' eyes went wide as he smiled.

"He's my best friend! It's weird, cause I'm in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin, but yeah we're really close! He's really cool."

I smiled while feeling Ron's arms slide around my waist. Wow did that feel amazing and right and exactly what I've been waiting years for. His hands had slid under my black shirt. Skin against skin. "Can Scorpious come over for the day?" he asked, looking to both Harry and me. The young brunette gave his father a puppy dog pout as the red head girl broke her silence.

"Where's mommy?"

Us adults looked to each other, while Ron and I stood up. Time for Blaise and Harry to explain everything to their kids. I took Ron's hand, as we left the house. The blue haired young man looked to us, while holding a very surprised look on his face. I smiled while seeing Ron blush.

"Shut up Ted."

The two of us left the house. Hand in hand as we shut the door behind us. I was about to ask what was going to happen now. Until I was pressed against the door. Ron's lips covering my own. My hands went to his red hair. Soft. Amazing. Everything I spent those nine thousand, four hundred and ninety nights dreaming about was coming true. My hands went to his back, while pressing him against me. I could feel a familiar hardness rubbing against me.

My.

God.

This feels amazing. Better then anything I've felt with my wife. He started to kiss my neck. Getting those delicious lips onto the sensitive skin while using his hands to keep me in place. As if I was going to leave from this picture perfect place. This is better then any fantasy I've ever had. I ran my hands through his red hair. I almost couldn't believe that I was here. Snogging a married straight man that I fought with in school. Someone who probably wanted me dead at one point.

"My place or yours?"

Ron made some sort of grunting noise against my neck, insisting that his wife was home. We apperated to my house. Landed on my marital bed as the taller male started taking off my clothes. I didn't even have time to check for my wife. Make sure Scorpious was out or with her or doing something else then spending time at the house. My Ron made a few noises of protest, grunts of too many clothes reached my ears. I laughed while trying to strip him. Our clothes littered the floor. Layers falling off our bodies: coats, shirts, pants, boxers. I laid back and looked at him. Better, then any of my fantasies could have produced. He leaned over me claiming my lips in another kiss. Our movements were slower. Timid. As if we were trying to drag this, first time out as much as possible. I would never want to rush this time.

When I was with Asteria, it was get it over then go in the shower and think about my Ron. Now, I had him. I wasn't going to rush this, it felt like I was doing this for the first time. I've been with countless men. None of them felt like this. I didn't love any of them like how I loved Ron. He ran his hands over my chest the pale and flawless body of a privileged existence. I never had to lift a finger. Didn't have to work. My family's money provided everything. Our money would make everything better for us now. Scorpious would be raised with Ron's son and daughter our big family, just what I always wanted with him. Ron straddled my waist. Pressing against me as I closed my eyes at the feeling. It was amazing. Big too. Better then I ever thought. He started to kiss my neck again, raising me up to his same level of hardness. As if I needed prompting. I started thinking about having sex with Ron when I was thirteen. Wanking off in the dormitories, hidden under my blankets while hiding my calls of pleasure, hiding from every friend I had. Wishing that it was his pale and freckled hand wrapped around me. He started to grind against me our bare skin creating a friction that was almost too much to bear. This was intense. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to bring us closer together.

Ron moved his hips in small circles, pressing against me rougher in same places. Lighter in others. I was gasping for air. It seemed impossible for all this to be happening. A few moments ago I was nothing more then, Draco Malfoy. Son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, father of Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy and future ex-husband of Asteria Greengrass.

I kissed his neck, as his hands slipped to my back. Lifting me up while trying to get closer. I bit his neck, while sucking on the skin. He moaned gently, begging to do it again. Pleading for me to never stop. I started to bit and suck on his neck. Flipping him over to his back as I started to nibble gently on his collarbone. I had the man of my dreams. I started to kiss downwards. His breathing quickened as I slid my tongue over his nipple. He moaned my name. I've been waiting to hear that for years. Almost three decades. I kissed down his stomach, twirling small circles on the tight skin. His hands went to my head. Tangling his long fingers into my platinum blonde hair. I slid down his long body farther. Dipping my tongue into his navel as I looked up at him. His blue eyes met mine.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you more Ron, I always have."

With his words running though my head. Those words that I've been dying to hear for years. I took his penis into my mouth. With all of my practice with the auburn haired men at the Wand, I managed to lose my gag reflex. I wrapped my hand around the base of him. Pumping him quickly while using my other hand around his balls. Gently massaging him while running my tongue around him. The grip on my hair tightened. I loved it. He was moaning and calling out my name brokenly. I started sucking on him, rubbing on his balls. Ron's hips started bucking forward, I took as much of him in as a could. I needed more. I've waited so long. I needed more. "Draco, I'm not going to- I'm going to…" I, reluctantly, pulled my mouth off him. His dick covered in my saliva as I looked to the man of my dreams.

"You want top or bottom?"

"Top."

I positioned myself on my back, as Ron pushed up my legs. My legs laid over his shoulders. Ron kissed me deeply, while sliding his tip into me. I looked into his eyes. letting him know I was okay. I had sex with men before. But nothing felt like this. With Ron, it was everything I ever wanted. It was the life I needed with the man I loved. He pushed in, balls deep. The only lube was the saliva I put there. My head tilted back as I closed my eyes tightly. My body was being bent in half, my head swimming and sweat dripping down my chest. Ron pushed into me. Powerful, as if he wanted this as much I did. We both needed this. Years of need and want compiled into this one night. This one moment when Ron was fulfilling every dream I ever had. He kissed me again. Our tongues fighting for dominance, he shifted his body slightly while hitting my prostate. Fireworks went off behind my eyes.

"Harder…faster…fuck, more Ron."

He slammed into my prostate. Over and over. My head fell back against the pillows. This was too much. Every fiber of my being was set aflame. I could feel everything. The blanket under my back. The sweat sliding down chest. His warm breath on my skin, kissing my neck and making me feel more then ever before. His thrusts quickened. While I felt my own untouched penis get harder. My balls started to tighten, just from the pleasure coursing through my veins. I gripped onto Ron's shoulders. Trying to get those last few thrusts into me as deep as possible. He sped up, taking a hold of my close to cumming dick. He started to run his hands over me. His grip was too tight, but it felt amazing. I could feel everything tense up, as I came all over him. Our stomachs were covered in my own cum as he used my tightened muscles to thrust in deeper. One. Two. Three. Deep thrusts, it felt amazing with his plunging in and cumming all over my prostate. That was. Incredible. He moved of off me, while my legs fell into a natural position. My head was spinning. I felt like a junkie, who just took his first hit in years. I wanted to bottle this feeling. Keep it with me at all times, the euphoria slipped though my fingers like the wind. Ron laid next to me. His face glowing, as he smiled at me.

"I've loved you since I was eleven Ron."

I couldn't believe that I was actually telling him that. I've only told Blaise. Ron smiled while covering my lips with his.

"I've love you too Draco, since I've met you."

I looked into his blue eyes, seeing honesty. The years of pain and suffering that I could have skipped. I could have spent the past twenty-six years having more nights like this; instead of wanking off and wishing I were with him. Ron and I slipped under the blanket, holding each other. I laid my head on his chest. Listening to his even heartbeat. Twenty-six years of waiting, well worth it.

**Alright. Four out of thirty. This was a wonderful little one shot for my friend Demon. He's a complete pervert who loves yaoi as much as I do. Plus Shayne was bugging me for more fics. By the way, you have to make those profiles for AK2.**

**Dedicated to: Kathryn, for putting up with me bouncing back and forth while talking to you and typing. I love you baby, though I doubt you'll ever read this.**


	5. Hermione x Padma

**Chapter Five**

Couples: Hermione Granger and Padma Patil

Themes: exotic dancing, adultery

Rating: M

Summary: Ron is never home anymore, Hermione want to try to find a way to feel sexy. When she runs into a woman from her past, will the sparks fly again?

Notes: w00t, this is my second Harmione x Padma fic.

I truly love this shipping and it is my yuri OTP

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue

Reviews/Flames: Reviewsloved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the gay ness or the couple I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill, to be used to get the damn frozen bits out of my milk! Stupid milk should not have ice!

_1 Author : 1 Shot : 60 Fanfictions : 60 Couples_

**No title, Jenn's yuri OTP! **

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Charm's Class Room _

_2 AM _

_1994 _

I laid on my side, covered slightly with a scarlet and sapphire tie-dye sheet. The moonlight shone through the window illuminating my beautiful bedmate, as the familiar heavy snored of Professor Fillius Flitwick rang through the room. The heavy snores providing a constant rhythm that helped both of us girls to sleep.

That's right. Both. Girls.

I looked over to the woman I just made love to, while pushing some of her dark hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful. According to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan in my year, her and her sister were the hottest in the school. My fingers traced down her cheeks, as her chocolate brown eyes looked at me. She smiled as my fingers went to her lips next. Truly beautiful. She kissed my fingers; our bodies pressed together under the colorful sheet.

"Have you told them yet?"

Padma looked up at me, her dark eyes showing both, exhaustion from our previous actions and a bit of pain. I adverted by own honey brown eyes. She was waiting for me to tell my best friends. I had to tell them soon, I know that. but the timing was never right, there was always something in the way. She sat up, moving the body heat that kept my naked form warm. The sheet fell off her dark body, as the moon light showed her true beauty. Soft skin, beautiful features, long black hair, she was stunning. She stared at the wall. A few stones missing from the various accidents caused by students. "I can't stay a secret, Hermione. I refuse to stay your dirty little secret. If I'm going to be your girlfriend, you have to treat me like one."

I sat up next to her, wrapping my pale arms around her. My friends thought I was tutoring a remedial Hufflepuff. If they could have known who I really was. Who I wanted to spend my life with. Would they still want anything to do with me? I sometimes wondered if maybe they already knew. I never had a boyfriend. Never even talked about men with them. Padma looked over her shoulder at me. waiting for a promise I would tell them. The words were lost in my throat. I didn't even know how to tell myself. The words were strange and foreign even in my own head.

Gay.

Lesbian.

Homosexual.

Skirt lifter.

Queer.

None of them sounded right. I was Hermione Jane Granger. Muggle born, Fourth year, Gryffindor. I was in love with Padma Patil, pure blood, fourth year, Ravenclaw. Why did I have to label myself? Why couldn't I just be happy?

"I'll tell them, love."

I had to right? I wanted to have a real relationship with Padma. Not one where I had to lie about where I was going. Where I couldn't even hold her hand in the corridor. Sit next to her during a quidditch match. Padma laid back down, while moving her hands to my wild hair. She always loved it. Padma took a hold of my neck. Bringing my lips down to hers. She had such a different taste when we kissed. A mixture of the pumpkin juice we drank moments before bed, and the sour gummi worms that she lived off of while studying. Sour and Spicy. My hands found their way to her neck, as our kissing became deeper. I was in love with this woman. Our lips broke apart as we laid down again. Under our sheet and wrapped our arms around each other. Here, in the empty Charm's Classroom, we were safe. We could be ourselves and never care about anyone finding out. Here, we were free.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Dumbledore's Funeral _

_1996 _

It still hasn't happened. Harry and Ron still thought I was tutoring that remedial Hufflepuff. The two had been dying for a name. See just how bad this student is to need four long years of heavy duty tutoring. The funeral had ended and our Golden Trio was going to fight the Dark Lord. Put our lives on the line, to protect the world for everyone else. Everyone else had left. I stood next to the marble tombstone as the tears dried on my face. This shouldn't have happened. Dumbledore was like a senile grandfather that all of us grew to know, and even love. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked over, seeing my lover for the past four years standing next to me. I threw my arms around Padma. She kissed my cheek as the tears flowed down again. She was better at this whole comforting then either of my best friends. Everyone was expecting me to be the big strong Hermione. Sharp and ready with the witty comments and flawless plans of action.

"I'm leaving Padma… I'm leaving to fight You-Know-Who."

Padma looked up at me, her dark eyes filling with confusion and watering. She let go of me. Taking a few steps back as I studied my shoes. It was impossible to stay with her and keep her safe. If Voldemort found out, I didn't even want to think about what the sadist would do to her. If he did anything to hurt Padma, I would never be able to forgive myself. Harry was off in the distance, probably giving the same bad news to Ginny.

"So that's it. You won't even let me help you?"

I took Padma's hands in mine. Soft. Delicate. Just like her. I felt the tears stop. I couldn't let her get hurt. I wouldn't be able to function without her, but this had to be done if she got hurt, if anything would of happened to my Padma. Life would lose meaning. Life would be an empty shell of a once privileged being. She took her hands away from mine. Looking me in the eyes and slapping me across the face. I stood there while watching her storm away. I wanted to chase after her. I wanted to hold her in my arms. Protect her no matter what and let her know that I was always going to be with her. Take her with me on our trip. Have her help the three of us; we could always use another brain.

Ginny came up next to me, her pale slightly paler after her talk with Harry.

"You okay 'Mione?"

I shook my head; watching the beautiful woman who I woke up next to that morning, leave me. Walk away and turn her back on me forever. I knew about Ginny being bi-curious. I knew that Ginny was also desperately in love with Harry and wanted to help him during this –this twisted adventure that could very well mean the ending of our lives. I wanted my Padma. I wanted to be with her, apologize and beg her to take me back. In this broken and tainted world, she was my angel.

"I want to be with her, Gin. She'll never want me now."

Ginny stood with me, holding me and whispering comforting words. She was my best female friend, but I still needed Padma. Ron and Harry came to us next. They assumed I was still upset over Dumbledore. Ron took over for Ginny. I laid my head against his chest. Wishing it was her. I wanted my Padma. I needed her. This was horrible.

I tried to find Padma again. Only to find out that she was dating. Not another woman, no she was seeing Seamus Finnigan. The man who would degrade her whenever possible. He would talk about her ass to other men. Her breasts. He never appreciated her beauty. The shine in her eyes and the delicate touch that I missed. When I returned to Hogwarts to fight, I found her. She was waiting with Neville, willing to risk her life to fight along side of me.

"Padma…"

She shook her head, turning away from me and smiling as Dean and Seamus hugged each other. The best friends had been separated for a long time. "Don't start with me Hermione, I've moved on, you should try it." Her words burned my soul. They cut me deeper then anything before. I'd been called, Nerd. Mud blood. Suck up. Everything. I turned away from her. Seamus put his arm around my woman's shoulder. She looked over at me, as my heart was crushed. She killed me, slowly, painfully and completely. I thought she loved me. I thought she wanted to be with me forever. Now she was off exploring the strange and confusing world of heterosexuality.

Present

_Weasley-Granger Home _

Hugo and Lily sat in front of our muggle telly, Rose reading a thick book and Hugo playing one of those video games that my parents bought him. He was fighting a dragon of some sort; I could remember our escape from Gringotts on a dragon.

"Hey kids, how was your day?"

I took off my jacket, while draping it over the couch. Hugo paused the game while smiling up at me. He looked just like his father. The same bright red hair, pale freckled skin and bright blue eyes.

"Daddy left you a note, said that practice was going to be longer today."

Practice. He was always going to quidditch practice. Or he was hanging out with Harry, or he was going out for a drink. I didn't really love my husband, I married him for comfort and because Padma was right, I had to at least try to move on. Not that it would ever work. I needed her. Dreamt of her and pined for her. I went into the kitchen, the note left from my devoted husband. He didn't even touch me anymore. Not like I really cared.

"Uncle Harry called, mummy."

Rose yelled from her perch on the couch. I went to our phone. Ron still couldn't figure out how to use it, but that suited me just fine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry, Rosie said you called?"

"Oh yeah, um, would it be okay if we talked in person? It's really important and I don't think Ron told you yet…"

"Harry, I have an extra shift at the Ministry soon, just tell me here."

"Ginny and I are divorced, I'm sleeping with Blaise Zabini and he's living with me now."

"Wow… um… wow…"

Harry and I talked about Ginny and her suicidal tendencies. I didn't know that Ginny wanted to die. I thought we were best friends, I thought that she could tell me anything. I guess I was wrong.

"Last I heard she was off with Cho. Haven't had a chance to talk to her since that night."

"I can't believe this, but I really have to go. Work is calling."

"Good ole' Hermione, need me to watch the kids, while Ron is at practice?"

I told him it was okay. I didn't mention that I knew he wasn't at practice. Hell, if Harry was home, then there was something else going on. I didn't care. He could be sleeping with thousands of women, it didn't matter any to me.

I said my good byes and went upstairs to get dressed. I had a single vice in life. Something that substituted what Padma did for me all of those years back. She made me feel: sexy, desirable, and needed. I loved that feeling. To see that look in her eyes. Something almost barbaric. I used to tease her a bit, slowly take off my clothes and dance in front of her. She would just sit back, in our home of the Charm's classroom and watch. Her eyes never leaving me. As if I was a signed first edition copy of Dracula. A prized possession for her. I went into my closet, while picking out an outfit for my night.

A tight white blouse, a plaid skirt, a red and gold tie, knee high stockings and my black Mary Jane heeled shoes. Seemed as if I was going to take a walk down memory lane. Play dress up, wear my old Hogwarts' clothes. I'm going to work at the sleaziest, filthiest and worst strip place in all of London. I loved it. I danced on a stage, took off my clothes. Trying to mimic the way it would feel when Padma took them off. Slowly, deliberately. I put the clothes in my purse. Using the same spell from all of those years ago, fighting Voldemort and carrying around our lives in a small beaded purse. Deep inside that bag, the one thing that neither of my best friends ever saw… a wizarding picture of Padma. She was sitting with me by the lake. Smiling and blowing a kiss into the camera. I loved that picture more then anything. It captured her fifteen year old beauty in a single moment of black and white magic.

Harry's voice rang through the down stairs. I slung my bag over my shoulder while seeing him smiling at me from the door.

"Hey 'Mione."

I smiled at my best friend while giving him a hug. "Harry, can I ask you something?" he seemed a little surprised by my question. He sat down on the bed that was only used twice. Once on the honeymoon to Ron, which is where Rose was conceived and the second time when I decided to get drunk and try this whole heterosexual thing. which is where Hugo came from.

"What's up 'Mione?"

I sat down next to him, while taking his hands in mine. "What would you say, if I told you I had a four year relationship going on a Hogwarts… and never told you or Ron?" he seemed to be studying my face.

"I would ask who it was and why didn't you say anything?"

"Padma Patil. I was ashamed of it, I thought you two would hate me and stop being my friends."

Harry looked, happy. Or surprised, or some combination of the two of them. "You were with her for years? Bloody hell 'Mione, why would you think we wouldn't like you anymore?" I shrugged; I couldn't explain my twelve-year-old logic. We were so young when we first started. A small kiss here, holding hands under a table there. The sex didn't start until our fourth year. She said that she wanted to fuck me and I was too shell shocked from her outward ness to really respond with anything else but, "um… okay."

"And you still love her don't you?"

Harry's green eyes looked at me. they searched my soul and tore the truth out of me.

"Yes."

"You have to break up with Ron, it's not fair to either of you."

What.

The.

Bloody. Hell!

I looked up at Harry, wasn't he Ron's best friend? Shouldn't he be doing everything in his power to keep the two of us together and make sure that we stayed that way? Something else was going on here. maybe Ron found another woman. Maybe I had to go and find mine.

"You're right Harry. But I'm going to be late to work. I'll tell him tonight."

I kissed my best friend's cheek while heading to the fireplace. Dropped the Floo powder, and was shipped off to the Ministry. Located in downtown London. Easy enough plan. I would leave the ministry and go to my real second job. I loved dancing. I've loved it ever since Padma begged me the first time for a strip tease. Something about making a single movement and having all eyes on me… it was a rush. It made me feel alive.

I walked in, waved hello to a few friends who I worked with, and gave my best friend there a hug. Damian, a large African-Brit man with biceps the size of watermelons. He was the bouncer there and protected us dancers from the crazies. He kissed my cheek, while telling me to get to work. I loved it here. The other women were great to me. Treated me like a sister. They fawned over pictures of Hugo and Rose and tried to get a petition together to make me find Padma again. I started to get dressed, while smiling at Destiny, she had been working there for years. She served to the S&M crowd. Wouldn't know it if you even talked to her. A sweet Irish girl from the Highlands.

"Hey Hermione, you okay?"

"Leaving my husband, Desi."

A few other girls over heard me. They ran to my mirror and threw their arms around me. I was stuck in a circle of boobs. "Are you going to go after her then?" Destiny asked as I nodded. I had to find Padma. I couldn't get over her until we at least had a chance to talk to each other.

Damian stuck his head into the back, calling that we had a bachelorette party. Private dances, their own room, and lap dances for the woman getting married. The other girls left me alone, while getting their makeup ready. Damian came over to me. I was fixing my tie as he smiled.

"The girl getting married, she wants to have a special show with you, Butterfly."

I nodded while trying to get my make up right. Destiny went out first. She went to the main room, completely decked out in black leather and knee high boots. She cracked her whip on her side while putting a dog collar on one of the Japanese tourists in the front row. Damian led me to the private room. I tried to fix my skirt, while really trying to get the butterflies out of my stomach. "You okay Butterfly?" he asked, he was such a best friend that it was hard to image being here without him.

"I'm leaving my husband, Dame' after tonight I'm going to find my Padma."

He smiled while giving me another hug. I pushed open the door while seeing a truly beautiful woman. Indian heritage, long black hair, chocolate brown eyes. she wore a pair of jeans, artistically torn at the knees and a Wicked Sisters tee shirt.

Padma.

I stopped where I was. She smiled slightly, while sitting on the chair. "Go on Butterfly." I could hear Damian shut the door, Padma turned around while looking shocked at me. my cheeks went red. I couldn't believe she was here.

"Real nice Granger, or is it Weasley now?"

Padma started to storm past me, probably to tell Parvati and everyone else whom I knew back in the day what I was. I was a stripper. A dancer. A woman who took her clothes off for money. I took her hand quickly, pulling her towards myself. Years of pining and waiting compiled into one moment. The moment where I had My Padma back in my arms. Right where she belonged and truly meant to be. She looked up at me. The former hate and anger in her beautiful chocolate colored eyes was slowly fading. Her eyes softened and the scowl replaced with a soft smile. I wrapped my arms around her, I always enjoyed how soft and delicate she felt against me.

"It'll be Granger again. Or Patil, if you're still into that whole feminism thing."

She whacked me in the arm, before pressing her lips against mine. The fireworks, the passion the explosion that I had been missing was back. Her mouth opened. Her tongue slid past my lips and into it's rightful place. Massaging my tongue as our hands tried to retrace every step. Reclaim the woman who fate had taken away. I backed Padma against the wall, while kissing her neck. Tracing over her delicate skin with my tongue, biting her gently here and there. Her hands went to my ass, cupping it roughly while titling her head back as far as possible allowing me more access. This felt amazing. Better then those quick and quiet times in Flitwick's class.

When we were together before, hiding from the outside world. I was too scared, scared of my friends, of my parents, hell of the world. I never had the Gryffindor patented guts to tell them the truth. Let anyone outside of my head know that I was going to love, who ever I was going to love. What was wrong with that? nothing. After all of these years I have to finally understand that there is nothing wrong with love. That is that the two of us shared, what we still have, that unbreakable bond between two people who care about each other more then anything in the world. I could finally trust my own voice enough to admit it,

"I love you Padma."

My voice came out as a whisper, as if my throat was having trouble letting go of those words. There would be no turning back after this. No getting scared and pushing her away like before. If I wanted her, I was going to keep her. No more questions and no more fear. I was in love with a woman, I was going to let her know it everyday.

"I love you too Hermione."

Padma started to unbutton my shirt. It was too tight, and she was too impatient. The buttons came off easily, as she turned us around. My back was against the wall as she started to kiss the top of my breast, the rest still in the confines of my white lace bra. She kneaded the fabric covered skin quickly, I used my knee to press against her through the denim jeans that were causing too much distance between the tow of us. There was a bed in the corner; I pushed Padma away, while using the collar of her band-shirt to bring her to the bed. She sat down, as I unzippered her pants.

"Dance for me." she ordered, while shoving her own hand down the front of her pants. I smiled while moving. The hypnotic beat from the outside room filled me. I traced my hands over my breast, over the insides of my thighs. I swayed my hips and fell in harmony with the music. It was a part of me, just as much as magic was a part of the outside world. Constant. Glorious. Untainted and real. Just how life should be. Just how this moment with Padma had to be. I started to take off layers of my clothes. I could see her hand moving in her pants. Playing with herself and watching me. I slid off my skirt, letting the gold and scarlet fabric pool at my feet. It was as if we were teenagers again. I was the Gryffindor and she was my Ravenclaw. Two houses, both alike in dignity and all that jazz. Her hand was moving faster, she was moaning out my name. Touching her breasts with one hand and clutching at the sheets with the other.

I straddled her legs, while seeing her free her hand from it's confines of her jeans. I lifted her cum soaked hand to my lips, sucking on the very tip of her middle and forefinger gently. Swirling my tongue around it, trying to lap up every drop of her delicious taste. I missed that taste so badly. She tried to shove her whole hand into my mouth, I giggled slightly, while taking in about an inch more. She had to learn patience. I slid my tongue between her two fingers, catching some of the cum trapped between them. She started to thrust against me. trying to convince me to make this part go faster. I started to place small kisses on the insides of her wrists, while sliding off the bed. She looked at me, while I got onto my knees. Licking my own lips slightly, as my hands went to her thighs. Rubbing the jeans clad legs as she stood up instantly. She finally caught onto where this was going.

Her jeans fell to the ground. She stood in front of me, wearing a black thong and her Wicked Sisters shirt. She stood in front of me, as I leaned forward. Catching the fine fabric with my teeth. I had some new found experience since I started working here. all of it proving useful in this one night. I started to tug her underwear down. Her soft, delicate and dripping wet pussy hidden behind the almost transparent fabric. My nose was buried into her, as I let go of her underwear. They joined her jeans at the mock pile on the floor. Padma sat down, while spreading open her legs. She knew as well I I did what was going to happen next.

I spread opened her legs; placing small kisses on her inner thigh. She started to rub her breasts, while pulling off her own shirt. The woman needed a lesson in patience. I kissed my way over to her opening. Still dripping from when I was dancing. I looked up at her, while gently licking over her clit. I tiny, small, collection of nerve endings… but could bring her untold waves of pure pleasure. I started to swirl my tongue around it. Using my hands to rub the insides of her thighs, I started to slightly suck on her clit. She moved her right hand to my head, while pleading for me to keep going. I slid my tongue into her opening. Tasting her insides and almost moaning myself at the amazing tight feeling around my tongue. She tasted as amazing as I remembered. She was the greatest thing in the world. My Padma.

I licked at her quickly. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling tightly when I did something she liked. I gently started to nibble on her clit. She started to scream my name. It felt so… right hearing her like that.

Hermione.

Hermione.

_Her-mi-one. _

I could taste her delicious cum on my tongue. I lapped it up like a kitten in front of a saucer. Her breathing grew heavy as my licking slowed down. Her hands left my hair and went to her head. She fell back onto the bed. While her chest rose and fell heavily.

"I take it someone had fun?"

I smiled while laying next to her. There was a knock at the door. That would be Damian here to collect the bachelorette. Return her to her party. "Ten more minutes Damian!" I called as he stopped his knocking. "Who were you going to marry?" I asked, suddenly wondering if it even was any of my business. My head said no, but my heart and every other organ was dying to know.

"Seamus. I can't do it though."

She laid on her side, while gently stroking my face, tracing over my cheeks, eyes, lips, and chin, everywhere. I kissed the woman I loved. She deserved to know everything.

"I never wanted us to break up, I had to try to find the Horocruxes, I didn't want Voldemort to find out about you, hurt you. But I ended up hurting us both in the process, can you forgive me?"

Padma leaned over and kissed me, softer, gently, and sweetly. She pulled apart, resting her forehead against mine. "Do you think I would have let you eat me out, if I didn't love you and want you back too?"

Five minutes later

After Damian had to threaten to break down the door, the two of us got dressed. I put on my normal clothes and quit. I had my Padma back, so I didn't have to dance anymore. Destiny, Damian and the other girls were sad to see me leave. But they did have a few words to share with Padma. They wanted to gently let her know, she broke my heart they would break her jaw. I'm pretty sure the Indian woman understood. She held my hand as we walked back to the fireplace. I had her back. Years of wishing and praying finally paid off. The world was right again and I had Padma to thank for that.

When we landed in my house, Harry was sitting on a Black man's lap, snogging him profusely.

"I take it this is Blaise?"

Padma laughed as the two of them jumped apart. Harry smiled slightly while seeing Padma's hand interlocked with my own. Harry stood up, while hugging Padma, whispering the same exact threat she had received at the bar. Blaise smiled slightly to me, while introducing himself to Padma.

"So, I guess you haven't heard yet, have you?"

Harry asked, returning from my kitchen with a glass of water. His green eyes seemed to be gleaming with scandal as Padma and I sat on the couch my children were stationed at, only a few hours ago. Harry reclaimed his seat on Blaise's lap as he continued, "Blaise and I went back to his house, get a few of his things. So we went into the bedroom, purely on a recon mission, when who do we see in the bed? Pansy and Draco's wife."

I couldn't believe it.

How many more gay people were there in heterosexual relationships?

"How has Draco responded?"

"He's at his place banging your husband like a screen door."

I laughed at Blaise's rather crude explanation while stealing Harry's glass of water while shrugging "Whatever makes Ron happy. I'll have the divorce papers ready for him to sign in the morning." Padma leaned against me. I loved the way she felt, so soft and yet so strong.

"So, you two, us two, Draco and Ron, and Pansy and Asteria… all gay?"

Padma seemed to laugh at her own question, the absurdity of it all. Harry took back the glass from my hand while adding, "Ginny and Cho." Padma nodded, she smiled while admitting,

"Knew that one, Cho and Marietta used to go at it in the common room. They claimed to be drunk when they were doing it, but two butter beers does not make you want to rip your best friends' clothes off."

The four of us laughed. It was an amazing feeling. Good woman by my side, my best friend was the happiest I've ever seen him and now my husband was with someone who would put out. Seemed like everything worked out for the best in the end.

**Alright. Five out of thirty. This was a wonderful little one shot for my friend Demon. He's a complete pervert who loves yaoi as much as I do. I would really like some reviews, just to make sure people actually like this fic. Otherwise this whole staying up will three AM to do one chapter a night thing isn't going to work out well in the long run. So just click that little button down below and let me know how I'm doing so far, **

**Dedicated to: Kathryn, for putting up with me bouncing back and forth while talking to you and typing. I love you baby, though I doubt you'll ever read this. **


	6. Seamus x Dean

**Chapter Six**

Couples: Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas

Themes: adultery

Rating: M

Summary: it started out innocently. Best friends turn into more, the story of two boys and the love they shared in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Notes: w00t, this is my very first fic with my very favorite shipping. Ever. As in I love this more then anything else in the yaoi world.

I truly love this shipping and it is my yaoi OTP

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue

Reviews/Flames: Reviewsloved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the gay ness or the couple I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill, to be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

Remarks: **Ms. Geek**: thank you for being my first reviewer! I was thinking about giving up on writing all together. As for Scorpious, I think it's going to be a joint custody. I really love the relationship between Draco and his son, but who am I to deny a mother her child? I might have something at the end with all of the children talking at Hogwarts or something, I'm still thinking about what to do. As for the Roger Davis thing, you'll see. :mischievous gleam in eyes: MUHAHAHAHA :looks around: was that out loud…?

_1 Author : 1 Shot : 60 Fanfictions : 60 Couples_

**For Him **

**Jenn's yaoi OTP!**

It started out innocently enough. We were best friends since the first train ride. Seamus and I. I had to find somewhere to sit. I didn't know anything about magic. I had no idea what to expect from a school that called itself… Hogwarts. I mean, what kind of name was that? It sounded like something gross, hairy, and disgusting. Like a wart on a pig's arse. Mum had a big laugh when she first saw it, but she looked scared too. As if she knew that, this day was coming. My four little sisters made fun of me, saying I was going to get a real education at Hog's Ass School. Charming little midgets my sisters turned out to be, huh?

So the day came, and I went onto the train. I saw tons of kids who looked like they already knew what the hell was going on. Owls, toads, cats and hell, even RATS were swarming the place. I thought that this was just going to be a big prank. Something my mom, dad and sisters put together. I couldn't find anyone who I knew. I looked through compartments. Scary looking older kids, compartments that were filled to the maximum capacity. Until I got to the last one. I was too tired to argue with whomever was in there. Opened the door and sat down.

The only other person in there was a sandy haired boy; he was short and wore a shirt from something called 'Puddlemere United' and a pair of jeans. His name was Seamus Finnigan. I sat down, while pulling out my sketchbook. We didn't say anything until the candy cart pulled around. Once we had candy in our bellies. And I mean a lot of candy lining our stomachs, did we start talking. He was something called a "half-blood". His mother was a witch and his father was a normal human. Apparently I was something called a "muggle-born". I came from normal parents, and probably wouldn't of had even gotten magical powers if my mom and dad didn't have some sort of recessive magic gene.

We ate this strange candy that did amazing things.

The bubble gum made these huge blue bubbles that refused to pop. The lollipops felt like they were going to burn a hole in my tongue. The chocolate actually _jumped_! They were in the shapes of frogs and they came with these cool cards. Mine had the Minster of Magic on it. He kinda looked like a toad. We ate candy until it felt like our stomachs were going to explode. He told me about this game called quidditch. It sounded like football. Except with broomsticks. Who would have thought that those actually existed? I had to write my sisters. Tell them about everything. By the time we decided to help each other out with everything and stay best friends for life, the train stopped and we had to leave the safe compartment.

The sorting ceremony was only slightly traumatizing.

Called up one by one to sit on this creaky old stool. There was a stern looking woman in a pointed hat and emerald robes, she sat us down and put a large hat on our head. Seamus went first; he was sorted into Gryffindor and seemed happy about it that was the house his mother was sorted into. There were some high expectations on him to go there. I went up a few people later,

"Dean Thomas!"

She called out as I walked up; I almost tripped on my robes. They were big and baggy and that woman looked like she was going to chomp my head off. I didn't even do anything to her! Yet. I sat down and the hat slid over my head,

"_Hello Dean, well let's see shall we? A loyal friend, a good deal of courage, accepting of others, you seem to want to be with Mr. Finnigan, eh? Well, far be it from me to separate best friends. You'll make true friends, and discover more here… GRYFFINDOR!" _

Yes!

I was going to be with Seamus! I ran to our table, while sitting next to my best friend. We hugged and cheered for each new member. That's when the food appeared. Tons of it. All kinds and everything that could make me salivate. We talked to other boys near us. Ron Weasley, he was a pureblood wizard with bright red hair and three brothers in our house too. Harry Potter, he was pretty famous. I had never heard about him before, but according to Shay, he defeated his "Dark Lord" when he was a few months old. All he had to show for it was this scar in the middle of his forehead. Looked more like a cut that didn't heal properly, but who was I to judge the "Savior". Then there was Neville Longbottom, a plump boy with a bowl cut and hammy down clothes. He had a toad named Trevor who he kept in his pocket. They were all nice.

We ate and laughed and joked, by the end of the night… I was praying to the Porcelain Goddess and regretting every bite that I took during dinner. Shay was rubbing my back, as some of the other guys laughed at me. When I managed to completely clean out my stomach of all of the candy and potatoes and Shepard's pie… I was exhausted. Shay and I laid in his bed. My head resting on his lap while he played something called Wizard's Chess. He ran his fingers through my hair as I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up curled next to Seamus, lying as if we were spoons. His arms slid over my waist during the night as I could even feel his warn morning breath tickling the back of my neck. I was almost scared how much I liked this.

We just met, but I felt like I could tell this boy anything. He really was my best friend and lying with him, was amazing. Bloody brilliant even.

Over the next few years, we shared a bed, shared secrets and did everything together. Sure, some of the other guys thought it was weird, but it felt right. No one really said much about it as the months passed on. Every guy there just knew that we were close, almost like brothers.

When I was thirteen, the curiosity started. Between going to public baths with Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville, and lying next to Seamus every night. I started ordering these… magazines… called PlayWitch and it was filled with naked… men, these men were touching themselves and touching each other. I would tell the other guys I was going to bed early, go to the dorms and wank off. Trying to picture what it would be like to touch Shay.

This system worked perfectly, for six months. Then Seamus decided that he was going to search for a tee shirt in my trunk and found my magazines. I came into the room to find my best friend in the whole world sitting on the bed we shared for the past three years, looking at a picture of a dark skinned man while pumping himself. I was in shock. Was Shay like me? Was this just some dream that I prayed and wished was true? He jumped, while trying to hide himself with our scarlet blanket. He started babbling.

"Dean, oh my god, mate. It's not what it looks like, please don't. Oh bloody hell."

His pale face turned bright red, as if I was his mother. I sat down next to him, while smiling.

"It was my magazine, it's okay Shay…" Seamus looked over at me. I never really noticed his eyes before; they were deep brown, with specks of bright green. He had freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. Then his lips, why haven't I ever noticed them before? Pale, pink, and soft. That and they were moving towards me. Our lips touched. My body set on fire, as if I was a phoenix, my body brought to life from this simple touch. His hands left his cock, while moving slowly to my shoulders. This was… crazy. Shay was like my brother. When his tongue touched mine, I could see why some pure bloods married inside of their family. Incest was _a-m-a-z-i-n-g_. Kissing Shay felt right, I moved my own hands to the back of his neck, trying to bring my best friend closer. It felt like hours past, we sat on our bed and kissed. The second we broke apart, I needed more. I had to feel more of him and have more. I felt like a junkie and Seamus Finnigan was my drug of choice. Nothing else would be able to get me that high. Make my head spin with such euphoria that the outside world could have crashed down around us, and it wouldn't matter to me at all. Seamus ran his hand over my cheek, as we both smiled.

Going to bed that night, was an all-new experience. We dressed in our usual pajamas. Seamus and I sat on our bed, my lean body leaning against his. I drew in my sketchbook and he played a game of Wizards Chess with Neville. I tried to capture that look in Seamus' eyes right after we kissed. By the time Ron and Harry filed in, my sketch was almost complete and Seamus managed to win half of Neville's allowance from him in chess.

Everyone piled into their beds, as Seamus closed the curtains around ours. No one said anything, until Ron came out of the bathroom. "Oy, what you two blokes doin' behind there anyway?"

My body froze; I sat behind the scarlet curtain as Seamus poked his head out. His voice calmed me slightly, but I had to realize… we were getting older. It might have been okay when we were scared little first years to sleep in the same bed. But now that we're thirteen? Teenagers for Godric's sake.

"It's freezing out, curtains down means that we can at least get a little warm." As if on cue, Neville and Harry both let down their curtains and thanked Seamus and I for the idea. I laid back into the bed, while muttering a few silencing charms. So, no one could hear us. Seamus closed them again, as the candles went out.

"That was brilliant of you." He didn't say anything back, but he started to kiss me again. This was so much different. Maybe it was because our roommates were here, or because I knew that we could do anything, we wanted and not get caught. It thrilled me. A turn on like nothing I had ever experienced. Seamus, the Irish midget he is, laid on top of me, while cupping my face with his pale hands. It felt amazing. Glorious. I wanted more. I started grinding my hips against his. I could already hear the small gasp from Shay's beautiful pink lips.

"More…more Dean…" I smiled while feeling something stir down below. He was as hard as I was from all of this. He started to match my movements, as we were both gasping for air. Grabbing onto each other, kissing and moving. That was all that mattered, getting as close as possible to each other. He moved his hands from my face, as he pulled down his pants. I wasn't sure what to do. Did he want me to mirror his movements? Pull down my pants as well? I gulped slightly, while feeling him pull down my "pajamas" which consisted of a pair of muggle boxers, with soccer balls on them.

What happened next…

Words can't do it justice. The raw and untainted feeling of his bare cock against mine. It was almost too real to imagine. I grabbed a hold of the bed sheets, while trying not to make too much noise. Silencing charms were not my strong suit. Seamus started to kiss down my dark chest, while gently licking over my nipples. Who would have thought that would turn me on?! But, there I laid, on my back with my legs opened slightly. Moaning and groaning at the simplest touches. I leaned up on my elbows, while feeling him leave my chest. That gleam in his eyes. He was plotting something. He got down lower on the large sized bed as I watched him. The slight movements, his exact knowledge of everything that would make me feel good. He licked his pink lips slightly, while looking up at me.

I must have given him some sign that I was ready, because next thing I knew… he was sucking me off. He started at the tip of my dick. Gently licking and running his tongue around the hardened tip. My hips started to move on their own. I could hear him laugh slightly down there, as I moved one of my hands to his head. I was never the patient one. Nor would I ever try to be. His warm mouth engulfed my dick. He ran his tongue around me. His strong pale hands went to the base of me. Sliding up and down as I almost cried out for more. I didn't want anyone walking into the protection that was our bed. Discovering our first time, turning it into something crude, and disgusting, what we were doing… felt normal and natural. No one else would understand that. Seamus looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes, as I started to moan his name. It felt so good coming out like that.

His head started to move faster and faster. It felt so good. His tongue hit all of the right spots, as if he'd been doing this for years. I felt my balls tighten, as I managed to moan out, "Shay, I'm gonna…" he nodded his head and began sucking me harder. I let myself go, as he swallowed every drop. I laid back, exhausted as came back up. We kissed deeply as I sat up. He was sure to want something in return. I laid my Shay back, while kissing his throat; he let out a small groan as I smiled. My hands went over his stomach slightly. Moving down to his thighs. He must have known where this was going. "Since I interrupted you earlier…" I took his hard cock into my hands, while rubbing my thumb over the tip. He buried his face in my shoulder, while kissing and biting at the skin. It felt so good. I moved my hand up and down him. Sometimes harder, sometimes softer. Trying to make this feel as mind blowing as possible. I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right, until he started moaning for more.

Begging me to fuck him into the mattress.

He was ready for that?

Was I?

I gulped slightly, while letting go of him. What were we supposed to use? Wasn't there supposed to be a type of um… what's the word… lubrication? The only thing that was even slightly close to that was in the shower. That could work. I let go of Shay while leaving the bed. Everyone else had taken his idea and closed their curtains. Seamus laid on the bed, following me only with his eyes. He looked puzzled and pissed at the same time. I opened the door to the bathroom as he stood up. We walked into the room as he pressed me against the wall. He kissed me deeply. As if there was some form of caged animal inside of him, yearning to get out. He reached into the shower, while turning on the water. He went back to kissing me, grinding our hips together again until steam started to fill the room. We broke apart, no words were exchanged. Just from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he really loved me. I could only hope that he knew that I felt the same way. We went into the shower, as the warm water soaked us almost immediately. Seamus turned around slightly, so his back was to me. I knew what he wanted.

I just didn't know how to give it to him. I used some of the shampoo that one of the other guys left in there and coated my dick. I couldn't imagine how it would feel in Seamus, but apparently, he wanted it. Who was I to deny him? I got closer to Seamus, while running two of my fingers over my own dick. Catching some of the raspberry shampoo on hands. I went to Seamus' ass, while sliding into him gently. Stretching him and making sure, he was completely ready for all of this. He moved himself onto my fingers more. Pleading for me to just get inside of him already. I moved my left hand to the scarlet tile next to Seamus' head and the other guided my dick into him. The feeling was spectacular, he was tight and he loved it. He was calling my name and telling me to fuck him harder. He did love that word. Fuck. With his thick Irish accent getting thicker. It almost sounded like he had marbles in his mouth.

I moved my dick out of him, while pushing back in. he loved it. So did I. I moved my hand away from my own dick, feeling confident in my new abilities as I started to pump my lover's shaft. His words filled my head.

Faster.

Harder.

More.

_More._

I could hardly keep up. He let out one final scream as he came all over my hand. His tensing muscles pushed me over the edge for the second time that night. Seamus fell to his knees as I smiled and sat behind him. The shower was pretty deep, and with a well-placed washcloth, we were suddenly in a bathtub. I moved behind Seamus and he leaned his head against my chest.

"Dean, no one can know." I knew that would happen. Seamus was Catholic; they had some issues with this sort of thing. This pure and beautiful thing that we shared. I nodded while feeling him relax against me. "But, I was wondering… would you… maybe… be my… boyfriend?" he sounded like a little boy again. Like the Shay, I first met on the train. I turned him around, while kissing the Highlander. He smiled and turned off the water. For almost an hour, we sat and just talked. Cuddling in the warm bath water and feeling even more relaxed around each other then ever before. We talked about going to Ireland for Christmas with Seamus' mum, but going to London for most of summer break to be with my family. He wanted to hang out with my sisters, I wanted to meet his witch mother and see what she was like. Maybe even try to figure out what she felt was so wrong with two men being together.

When we finally did get up the guts to leave the tub, there was someone waiting on the other side of the door. We were standing, dripping wet with gold and scarlet towels around out waist.

"What's going on?" Neville looked confused as we looked to each other. He must have heard us in the shower. I forgot how light of a sleeper he was. We looked to each other as he held his hands up in the air, "My name is Nathan, I know nothing." We smiled at him; unable to believe that timid little Neville Longbottom would protect our secret. We smiled at him, while returning to our bed. He laid back down, while going back to sleep. Neville truly was our secret keeper. He was going to be the only person we could trust for the next three years.

The three of us got closer after that night, Neville would make sure no one came up to the dormitories after dinner so we could be alone, or when all three of us would go to Hogsmeade, and he would go off "searching for Trevor" while we could go on a date. Hell, even when we were in our fifth year he helped us get the ingredients for a polyjuice potion together. Ron and Harry started to think that there was something going on between Shay and I. so, we told Ginny everything and she let us use her hair. Shay would take the potion to look like Ginny and Ginny would use it to look like Shay. Everyone believed it. "Ginny" and I then had a very public break up with a ton of witnesses and no one believed that Seamus and I were together again.

Great system huh?

When we were in our seventh year, things got bad. When Umbridge went into the Ministry, I had no way to prove my blood status. My biological father died when I was a baby. The man I thought was my father was my step-dad and all of my sisters, the little brats who made their life goal to torture me, only partially related to me. I couldn't prove I was even a half-blood. The night before I went into hiding, I had to tell Shay.

I believe the muggle term "flipped a shit" would work perfectly well here.

We had a big screaming match, he said I was leaving him and I didn't love him anymore. Nothing could be further from the truth. I wanted to tell him I was leaving and wanted him to come with me. I wanted to beg and plead for my one true love to come with me. Be with me forever and fuck the rest of the world.

He left the room, I left the school.

I traveled around the muggle society, but nowhere was safe. Until I went to Dean's woods. Seemed appropriate, there I started to hang out with some Goblins and would spend my time hiding from people who wanted to kill me, and thinking about Seamus. Things were too fucked up between us to ever be right again. I knew it, he knew it, and we could never have that spark again.

By the time, I found Ableforth and was even able to get back to the school. Seamus had moved on. He was happy to see me as I came through that door, but there he was. Standing with Padma Patil and looking happy and well laid. I couldn't believe him. I thought he loved me. We hugged as he slipped a note into my front pocket. Tears threatened to pour out as I watched the only person I ever truly cared about, walk off with a woman. Leaving me there to wallow in my own misery.

As we fought, I thought about that note. It was burning a hole in my pocket; I had to know what it said. But with the whole dodging A.K curses from freaks in masks, the timing never seemed right. It wasn't until I was up against a truly crazy woman in a metal mask. Her laughter was like an old hag's cackle echoing through my brain. My body was numb. Nothing mattered to be except ending this horrible pain that seeped its way into my every being. Why the hell was he with her? Seamus never really showed interest in women before. Why Padma Patil?

The woman shot curses at me, as I saw a lump of a body fall off the staircase above me. That sandy brown hair and pale freckled skin was permanently imprinted in my memory. She shot a spell at my shoulder. Slicing the skin like a warm knife through butter. The blood spattered over the floor as I raised my wand. I didn't feel the throbbing pain in my shoulder. I couldn't feel anything. The one person who I loved more then anything in the world was laying dead on the ground. Tears threatened to pour down my eyes as I screamed the one thing that had been on my mind since I learned it.

"Avada Kedavra"

The woman fell to the ground, her mask rolling off her face and landing at my feet. I sprinted towards Shay. I couldn't tell if he was breathing, I sat over the body of my love, as I pulled that note out of my pocket. It was folded tightly, written on simple parchment paper with the Gryffindor emblem at the top corner.

_My Dearest Dean, _

_It took me all about ten minutes after you left to realize that I would be miserable for life without you. I'm sorry that I freaked out on you; I suppose they call it an "Irish Temper" for a reason. But, let me just go on. Jeeze, I'm starting to ramble. So, I guess you've noticed that I'm seeing someone. I didn't mean for it to happen. I missed you, and I was scared okay. I thought you were dead. I really did. There was no word from you. She found me in an empty classroom, as much as I hate to write this, crying my eyes out. I wanted to be with you. She was a shoulder to cry on. She was stable and she helped me out. As much as I love you Dean, I have gotten feelings for her. I will always love you Dean Thomas, but I love her too. I still want to be friends with you. If you'll have me that is. _

_We'll talk later, _

_Shay _

I couldn't believe it.

I kept myself alive in the unforgiving woods for him. I went into hiding, for him. Everything I did these past seven _bloody_ years was for him. And he does this to me. I rumbled up the note, while looking down. There was Seamus staring back at me. His pale skin splattered with blood and his beautiful brown eyes looked up at me. He lifted one arm that looked severely broken as he pulled my face down to his. "I lied." He kissed me. That same mind blowing, swept me off my feet, kiss that made me fall in love with him in the first place. I got as close to him as possible, this was… this was…wrong. He was with Padma. He was in another relationship after leaving me. He just couldn't kiss me and make everything better. This was not some sappy muggle movie. I pulled away while seeing that look of pain on his features.

"You wanted it to be over, Finnigan. You got it." I stood up, and walked away from Seamus. The battle was still raging on around me; there were countless dead bodies and streams of every color of the rainbow flying everywhere. I couldn't feel the blood still sliding down my shoulder. I couldn't feel my heart breaking. I just had to get out of that place.

Away from everything.

I apperated to my old home in London. My mother was in the kitchen; the warm smell of cookies filled all of my senses as I walked through the house. My sisters were at their own muggle school, and my father was sitting at the table with her. Dad put down his newspaper while standing up,

"Dean, what happened?" my mom came into sight as she wrapped her arms around me, she knew about magic, she knew about the war. I told her about everything. I told her that I was hiding for most of the school year so they wouldn't be hurt. I told her about Seamus and I told her about Padma. Dad didn't say anything; he was too busy fixing my shoulder. Mom just smiled and told me that she loved me. They sent me to bed, as the warm all-knowing and all comforting blankets enveloped me. Soothing my troubled mind, and made me forget all about Seamus. If just for one glorious night.

When I got up the next morning, my four sisters were all laying in my bed, clinging to some body part. Mum must have finally told them about the war. Who would have thought that my baby sisters who drove me nuts finally were happy I didn't die. Mum came in, while holding some bandages and antiseptic. "Morning Dean, have to change your gauze." She smiled at her daughters while I sat up.

"When they get here?"

"Dad and I sent for them, so just about after midnight." I nodded while wincing in slight pain, "How about we talk about Seamus?" I knew this was coming, "I'll just ask, and you answer if you want to… okay?" she poured some alcohol on the cut as I yelped out a yes in sheer pain. "How long have you boys been dating?"

"When we were thirteen, so just about three years and some months." She nodded and started to roll the gauze, while trying not to wake up my youngest sister 10 years old who firmly attached herself to my waist.

"How far have you two gone?" I let out a small whining noise, as she laughed, "okay, okay, I shouldn't have asked. He's Catholic isn't he?" I nodded as she bit her lower lip, "how does his parents feel about all of this?"

"They don't know. It's over anyway, he's with Padma Patil right now." She patted my shoulder slightly, while sitting on the only part of my bed that wasn't invaded with little children.

"You still love him, don't you baby?" I looked down at my sister while stroking her dark hair slightly. I nodded as she kissed my forehead. "I just want you to be happy, Dean." The oldest of all of my sisters woke up, while letting go of my kneecaps. Mum left the room as all three of them attacked me. Throwing their small bodies at me and screaming that I was okay.

The next few years went by quickly. I moved out of my parents home. I got my own flat in London and became a professional artist. I had a few muggle galleries and made a good living. Traveled to Italy, France, America, Greece, everywhere. Seamus and I used to say that after we graduated, we would start in England and end in China. No apperating and just doing everything muggle style. Never happened so I went with Lavender Brown. We started dating when we went to France, engaged when we crossed into Mongolia.

I know, I know, it was a shot out of nowhere for me too. I guess I felt something for her. When we had sex, it just felt weird. But I figured that if Shay could be happy with a female, then I guess I could be too. It was nice to talk to her. She understood and sometimes she was just funny. We could laugh, cry, and shop. After we got back from Mongolia, we had an invitation to Seamus and Padma's wedding. The off-white envelope sat in my hand, as I wanted to spit in it. I haven't talked to Seamus Finnigan in years. Not since the battle. Lavender begged and pleaded to go. She was going to go to Padma's bachelorette party. I was forced into going to Seamus' stag night.

I sat at the bar in Neville's house, while nursing a bottle of fire whiskey. I didn't want to be here, but my dragon pox excuse fell through. Music and laughter filled the room around me, but I just sat there and drank. Fuck this shit. Neville sat down next to me, drinking a butter beer as he nudged me on the shoulder.

"Seamus'll be here soon."

I let out a grunt as I poured another shot. I really didn't want to be here. He closed the space between us, so no one else could hear us talking, "You two been together since Hogwarts?" I shook my head as he bit his lower lip, "He wants you D, up in my room." I looked over to Neville, I couldn't decide what confused me more, that Seamus was upstairs waiting for me… or that Neville really tried to give me a nickname of "D". What was I, a super hero in a Guy Fawks mask? Oh, wrong letter.

"Are you serious, Neville?" he nodded while smiling brightly,

"He's having second and third thoughts, go on up and at least talk." Neville gave me directions as I followed. Harry, Ron, George, Oliver…Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini… and some other males that I couldn't place were hanging around. Laughing and joking but I was scared out of my mind! I haven't seen or spoken to Shay- I mean Seamus in years. I was engaged to Lavender. All we would do is talk. Nothing more. I was hetero now. Straight as a pin and loving the vagina world. I knocked on the door, while seeing Seamus open it.

"Hi."

"Hi." I felt like the shy little eleven-year-old boy on the train again. Back then we didn't say anything to each other until candy came into play. Seamus closed the door behind me, as I looked over my former lover. He was still an Irish Midget. Sandy blonde hair, those pretty hazel eyes and that pale skin with tons of freckles. He wore a Puddlemere United shirt and a pair of jeans, just like the day we met. I sat down on the bed, while waiting to just talk. I was going to stay loyal to Lavender and at least attempt to keep this relationship alive.

"Neville send you up?" he sat down next to me, staring ahead as I tried to keep the bitter venom out of my voice.

"Yeah, he said you wanted Me." that came out more perverse then I meant it to. I blushed lightly, while thanking the lord for my dark complexion. Seamus looked down at his own lap, a light blush on his cheeks.

"He wasn't kidding." I looked over to Seamus while feeling my heart break all over again. That pain that I had put off for so many years came crashing down. The same look he gave me when I thought he was dead. When I thought that I had lost him. My heart felt like it was rebuilding itself and tearing into a billion pieces all at once.

"How is it you can hurt me so much, and I still love you Shay?" the Irish-Midget let out a short laugh, before giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're the only person who still calls me Shay." I turned around, so I was facing him. I looked to my Seamus, the man who I love more then anything in this world. I could have him back. If I wanted to. I slid off my engagement ring, while placing it in my pocket. The silver Lavender picked out in Mongolia for me. I couldn't wear it anymore, I wanted to ask about Padma, I wanted to know where we were going to stand before any of this started. With his lips moving towards mine, his strong pale hands gripping into my shoulders. The chance to ask about Padma was floating away as our lips touched again for the first time in nineteen years.

Just like, I remembered.

Our hands moved on their own accord. Bringing us closer together as it felt just like all of those times in the Gryffindor dorms. His hands sliding under my shirt as I kissed his neck. Here we were again, just Dean and Seamus. Shay lifted my shirt, while tossing the thin cotton shirt to the side, landing on the otherwise immaculate floor of Neville's bedroom. Sure, he was our secret keeper and probably our best friend… but would he really be cool with us fucking on his bed? I gently bit the sensitive skin on Seamus' neck as he leaned be back onto the soft bed.

"Shay…tell me right now…what about Padma?" he stopped all movements as he gently placed his soft hand on the side of my face. He kissed my lips softly, while running his thumb over my cheek. Felt so good.

"I want you Dean, I need to be with you for the rest of my life. Always and forever baby," I knew that he was telling the truth. I knew that it wouldn't ever be the same. We weren't just little teenagers, experiencing our first times and sneaking around to have sex. Now, I was a thirty-six year old man. I nodded while feeling him get back to work, kissing my neck and straddling my waist. I ground his hips against mine as the suddenly thick denim separated that raw power. I took Seamus' shirt off him, as we fought for dominance. I finally got him onto his back, as I kissed down his chest. Flicking my tongue over his left nipple, listening to the small noises that he was making as I went to the right. He started to grind his hips against mine even faster. And I thought I was impatient. "Stop teasing me Dean," I smiled while slowly kissing down his stomach. Drawing lazy circles into his pale skin with my tongue, and unbuttoning his jeans. Seamus kicked off his jeans.

I slid down his underwear, while licking my lips gently. I kept eye contact with him, as his hands went to my head. Tangling his soft pale fingers into my dark hair. My lips wrapped around him. Taking as much of him in as I could. My gag reflex had long since gone away, I ran my hand over his base. Circling him, humming songs from various muggle bands and rubbing his thighs.

No amount of silencing spells could keep that noise from reaching the downstairs. I prayed and hoped that Neville was still good at keeping people from walking in on us. The last thing I wanted was to explain to a house full of partiers, why I was sleeping with the groom. That would just be a little too embarrassing.

Seamus jerked his hips forward as I almost choked. But kept going. Nineteen years of being away from my love, I had to fuck his brains out again. That same nirvana from our first night. I started to lick around his dick, while hearing him moan brokenly above me. He claimed that I was amazing. That he missed me more then anything in the world. He spouted poetry on his eternal love, and I was trying not to gag on his dick in my mouth. I sucked him roughly as the poetry stopped. He grabbed onto the sheets next to him, as he came in my mouth. I swallowed the whole thing, licking his cock for every single last drop. I took my mouth off him, as he sat up slightly. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" I kissed his nose slightly, while lying next to him.

"You really want to know?" he shook his head, as his hand went to my cock. Wrapping it around me firmly as he started to kiss my neck. Biting the skin and probably leaving a few marks in his wake.

"Is it true?" he asked, this confused me greatly. His mouth was right by my ear; his warm breath tickled my neck. The saliva covered bite marks grew cold from his breath.

"What?" I moaned out, feeling his thumb run over my tip.

"About Lavender…you really going down the aisle with her?" he started to stroke me, muttering a few lubrication spells.

"Unless you're making a better offer." I couldn't believe that I said that. Did I want to marry Shay? The obvious answer was _b'd'uh. _Of course, I want to. But would he? He stopped all movements, while sitting up slightly. "Shit, Shay. I'm sorry; I don't know why I said that…" he kissed me deeply, while sliding something around my finger. I broke the kiss, while seeing a silver band. "S.F + D.T 1.17.93" January 17 1993? What was that?

"Marry me Dean?" January 17th… 1993… when we got together. That was our first night together, the first time we kissed, when he asked me to be his boyfriend. I gave him a kiss, while pressing our bare chests together.

"Of course." He kissed me again, while pushing me onto my back. He sat on top of me, as my cock slid inside of him. Shay was in complete control of this whole situation. I sat up, while wrapping my dark arms around his pale chest. He ground his ass down onto me. He was just as tight as I remembered. I thrusted up towards him as he pushed down, the impact was making my head spin.

More contact.

More of him.

I thrusted into him, while I felt my balls tighten. Sweat covered our chests and our moans of pleasure were mixing in sheer bliss. I spilled into him, as I felt Shay do the same thing. His cum slid down my legs and onto Neville's sheets.

Maybe he wouldn't notice. Shay got off my lap, while lying next to me. We both struggled to catch our breath as I looked over to the man I loved. "You know, if we're going to get married, you'll have to tell your mum." Seamus nodded while kissing me again,

"I'll do anything for you Dean." He slid his arms around me as I fell asleep. Held by my fiancé and feeling completely loved.

**Alright. Six out of thirty. This was a wonderful little one shot for my friend Charlie. He's a complete pervert who loves yaoi as much as I do. I would really like some reviews, just to make sure people actually like this fic. Otherwise this whole staying up will three AM to do one chapter a night thing isn't going to work out well in the long run. So just click that little button down below and let me know how I'm doing so far, **

**also, if anyone can tell me the number of siblings Dean has, and their names... that would be really cool. **

**Dedicated to: Kathryn, for putting up with me bouncing back and forth while talking to you and typing. I love you baby, though I doubt you'll ever read this. **


End file.
